L'Amour Et La Haine
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Jika seandainya waktu itu kau jujur, aku jujur, maka semua kisah ini tak akan pernah terjadi./Aku mencintaimu. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, aku membencimu. Ini adalah cinta dan benciku./YeWon-WonSung HeeSung/HaeSung FF/FicRequest/Complete/RnR Please?
1. Teaser

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

Amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan!

* * *

:::

Aku mencintaimu.

Sungguh.

Bahkan suaraku tak pernah mau keluar.

… Dan pada akhirnya kau tidak pernah tahu.

:::

"Hahah, bukankah Yesungie sangat manis Siwonnie?"

"_Siwon…! Tolong hentikan…!"_

"Ya, Mr. Kim~! Siwon sangat mencintai Yesungie~!"

"_Bitch! Kau pikir aku mau denganmu?! Menjijikkan! Dasar gay! Freak!"_

"Yesungie! Kau mau apa untuk hadiah perkawinan kita nanti?"

"_Kau mau meracuniku, eoh!? Kau kira aku mau makan makanan menjijikan itu?!"_

"… Aku… asal kau ada disisiku saja, aku sudah senang… Siwonnie…"

"_Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! menjijikan!"_

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan suami istri yang harmonis~!"

"_Kau tahu, tak pernah sedetikpun aku akan mencintaimu. Camkan itu. AKU MEMBENCIMU."_

"Yesungie…? Kenapa kau terlihat kesepian…?"

"… _Aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…"_

"Yesungie pasti sangat bahagia, yeobo. Dia 'kan kekasih Siwon. Jika saja Siwon tidak hilang ingatan…"

"_YESUNGIE?!"_

"Selama bertahun-tahun, Yesung tak pernah berhenti mencintai Siwon. Kami senang karena tuan dan nyonya Choi sekalian menyetujui pernikahan mereka."

"… _Si… won…?"_

"Tidak. Kami sangat tahu, kami tahu kalau Siwon juga sebenarnya mencintai Yesung."

"… _Jauhi aku…"_

"Yesung sangat mencintai Siwon…"

"_AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! PERGI! PERGII!"_

:::

Jika saat itu kau tidak pergi.

Jika saat itu kau tidak tertabrak.

Jika saat itu kedua orang tuamu memberitahumu yang sebenarnya.

… Tentu semua tidak akan sesulit ini.

TBC

ALOHA~!8D/digampar

Ucchan balik, n ini bawa ff request dari sahabat Ucchan, dipanggil Teme aja!XD ide ceritanya dari si teme, Ucchan Cuma merangkai(?) jadi sebuah cerita!^^ btw, judulnya berasal dari bahasa prancis (n Ucchan maksain nyari n ngegabungin secara mentah dari kamus, jadi mian kalo ada yang salah), artinya cinta dan benci!XD

Ini baru teasernya, mian kalo gaje ne! Teme, gimana teasernya? Bagus gak? Nyahahah8D/plak/ semoga readerdeul juga menerima~!

Review please~?^-^/


	2. Broken White

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

L'amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Ide cerita dari sahabat Ucchan, tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! N gomawo buat **Trias** eonnie yang udah ngoreksi judulnya!XD Emang kamus itu gak bisa dipercaya!(padahal sendirinya salah nempatin huruf)

* * *

:::

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"… Apapun yang terjadi."

"… Aku berjanji."

:::

Sepasang manik chocolatenya menatap keluar jendela café. Menikmati keadaan langit yang mendung, hanya berhias awan, tanpa sedikitpun cahaya matahari. Diluar café, terdapat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

… Dan disinilah dia. Disalah satu café ternama Seoul, menunggu sang kekasih yang entah kenapa belum datang juga.

Tatapannya menyendu. '… Park Yoon Im…'

Tap tap

"Oppa! Maaf aku telat!"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan sesosok yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum cerah padanya. Yeoja itu duduk tepat dihadapannya. Yeoja cantik yang… sangat dicintainya…

"Yoon ah…" panggilnya lirih.

Yeoja itu mengangkat alisnya tanpa menghapus senyum lebarnya. "Ne, oppa?"

Sang namja mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya terbuka. "… Kita sudahi saja semuanya."

Dan dapat ia lihat, senyuman itu perlahan memudar.

"A-apa maksudmu, oppa…?"

"… Ayo putus."

:

:

"Yesungie…"

"Ne umma?" seorang namja manis menoleh kearah ummanya, tetap dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau tampak senang sekali~…" yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul, senang melihat anaknya yang begitu ceria.

"Tentu saja aku senang~! Hari ini kita akan kembali ke Korea kan? Aku juga akan bertemu dengan Siwon~!" namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis. Membayangkan wajah namja yang selalu dicintainya.

"… Umm… tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon tetap tidak mengingatmu, chagi…?" tanya sang umma hati-hati.

Senyumannya tetap ada. Tak luntur, walau jujur hatinya berdenyut tak tenang.

"… Aku pasti akan membuatnya mengingatku lagi."

"…"

"Umma sudah bilang pada ahjumma dan ahjussi 'kan?"

"Ne, mereka tidak akan memberitahunya soal kamu. Tapi, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk yakin. "Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya ingat! Karena… aku sudah berjanji."

Sang umma hanya menatap anaknya sendu. Anaknya sangat mencintai namja Choi itu. Yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang adalah Siwon akan kembali belajar mencintai Yesung, kekasihnya.

:::

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji?"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu! Kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku!"

"Dan jika kau yang melupakanku?"

:::

Sesosok namja tampan bernama lengkap Choi Siwon nampak melangkah gontai masuk kedalam rumah raksasanya. Ya, dia memang orang kaya. Dia juga tampan, atletis, dan cukup pintar. Sangat sempurna.

… Tapi kenapa wajahnya ditekuk begitu?

"Kau sudah pulang, Siwonnie?"

Siwon terus melangkah, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang umma.

"Siwonnie! Jawab umma!"

Siwon mengerang kesal. Ia menoleh kearah sang umma kesal. "Ya, aku sudah pulang, umma! Tidakkah kau melihatku?!" marahnya.

Yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau tampak berantakan, Siwonnie. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi calon istrimu akan datang!"

Bagaimana tidak berantakkan? Siwon menghabiskan hampir 3 botol soju dikedai minum tadi. Dia benar-benar marah, kesal, kecewa. Dia telah membuat yeojachingunya menangis.

"_KENAPA, OPPA?!"_

"_KURANG APA AKU, OPPA?!"_

"_JANGAN-JANGAN OPPA BERSELINGKUH?!"_

"_JAHAT! OPPA JAHAT!"_

Sungguh, Siwonpun sebenarnya tak mau putus. Salahkan appanya yang menjodohkannya dengan anak sahabatnya tanpa meminta persetujuan Siwon. Siwon ingin menolak, tapi sang umma menangis seharian penuh.

HELL! Mana mungkin Siwon menolak! Dia sangat menyayangi ummanya itu.

Dan dengan terpaksa Siwon harus berpisah dari yeojachingunya. Padahal Siwon sudah bermaksud ingin melamarnya.

Yah… apa yang bisa dia lakukan…?

:

:

Kini Yesung dan orang tuanya telah berada didalam taksi yang membawanya menuju rumah sang kekasih.

"Yesungie, dengarkan umma."

"Ne, umma?" Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah gelisah sang umma.

"Umma dan appa sudah berbicara dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi..."

"Ne?"

"Kalian akan bertunangan selama dua bulan. Jika sampai saat itu tiba Siwon masih belum mencintaimu, maka pernikahan kalian akan batal. Apa tidak apa-apa Yesungie?"

Yesung terdiam. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. "N-ne… aku mengerti." Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. Bagaimana kalau Siwon tidak akan mencintainya? Bagaimana kalau dia gagal membuat Siwon mencintainya?

'Wonnie… kau akan mengingatku, 'kan…? Aku percaya kau akan mengingatku…!'

:::

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!"

"Aku, Choi Siwon, berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kim Yesungie baby~!"

"Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah melupakannya! Jika aku sudah mapan, aku akan menjemputnya, dan melamarnya dengan puluhan burung merpati, ratusan kembang api, ribuan bunga mawar, dihadapan jutaan pasang mata!"

:::

Siwon masih melamun dikamarnya. Namun teriakan sang umma yang menyuruhnya turun merusak lamunannya. Sepertinya yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya telah datang.

Dengan berat hati Siwon beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

:

:

Siwon terpaku. Dia telah duduk disofa keluarganya, duduk berhadapan dengan sang calon istri.

… Tapi bukannya orang didepannya ini namja…? Hei! Siwon bukan gay! Dia straight!

"Wonnie…"

Apalagi namja ini sudah sok akrab! Kenapa appanya setega ini padanya?! Siwon bukan penyuka sesama jenis!

"Siwonnie! Itu Yesungie memanggil! Jangan diam saja!" tegur Mrs. Choi.

Siwon tersenyum penuh paksaan. "A-annyeong." Sahutnya.

Namja yang disebut Yesung itu balas memberi senyum termanisnya pada Siwon.

"Hahah, bukankah Yesungie sangat manis Siwonnie?" Mr. Choi tertawa riang sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

Siwon dengan terpaksa mengangguk. Melihat senyuman Yesung, membuat Siwon jijik. Sepertinya Yesung senang dengan perjodohan ini. 'Dasar gay freak…' diam-diam Siwon sudah menentukan nicknamenya untuk Yesung.

"Jadi selama kalian bertunangan 2 bulan ini, kalian akan tinggal bersama! Appa sudah mempersiapkan mansionnya!" lanjut Mr. Choi, dan ditanggapi Yesung dengan anggukan, sementara Siwon masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Dia akan tinggal dengan gay ini?! Berdua saja?! OH GOD! Siwon benar-benar ingin mencekik appanya sekarang juga.

"Ide bagus! Kalian sebaiknya bersama, kalian harus membiasakan diri sebelum pernikahan kalian~!" timpal Mrs. Choi gembira. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum simpul, memperhatikan ekspresi Siwon yang kurang baik.

Mrs. Choi menyadarinya. Dia menyikut Siwon. "Ide bagus, benar 'kan chagi?!"

"I-iya!" Siwon terpaksa mengiyakan.

Yesung bisa melihat, senyuman terpaksa Siwon. Hei, dia sangat mengenal Siwon. Dia tahu Siwon berbohong. Dia tahu Siwon terpaksa. Dan dia dapat menyimpulkan Siwon tengah benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

Tapi Yesung tetap tersenyum. Tenang saja, Siwon pasti akan segera mengingatnya. "Wonnie, apa kabar Bugsy?"

Siwon mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa Yesung tahu nama anjingnya? Yah, mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya yang memberitahu. "Baik." Jawabnya pendek.

"Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang!" Yesung berbinar-binar. "Apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Ide bagus! Siwonnie! Bawa Yesungie kekamarmu!" suruh Mr. Choi.

Siwon berdecak malas dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa ia menuntun Yesung kekamarnya.

Begitu sampai, Siwon langsung memasang wajah dinginnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Guk guk!"

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan langsung membelalak gembira melihat seekor anjing pitbull(Maaf kalo jenisnya salah!T^T) berbulu putih berlari kearahnya. Yesung berlutut dan bermaksud menyambut anjing bernama Bugsy itu, namun Siwon telah terlebih dahulu menahan Bugsy dan menggendongnya.

Bugsy tampak meronta. "Kaing kaing kaing!"

"Tenang, Buddy." Siwon mengelus kepala anjingnya. Ia menatap sengit Yesung yang masih berlutut. "Jangan sentuh anjingku." Katanya dingin.

Yesung buru-buru berdiri, dan berusaha tersenyum manis. "Mian, tanganku kotor ne? Aku belum cuci tangan…" sahutnya.

"Dicucipun akan sama saja."

Yesung terdiam. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan mendengar kata-kata dingin Siwon. Ia memilih menunduk dan memainkan jemari mungilnya.

Suasana hening kembali melanda, hanya terdengar sesekali gonggongan Bugsy yang meronta ingin turun.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menebar pandangannya kesekeliling kamar Siwon. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak berubah…" gumamnya.

"Jangan sok akrab. Kau bersikap seakan mengenalku." Siwon memicingkan matanya. "Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu."

DEG

Yesung kembali menunduk. Kenyataan yang pahit. Siwon memang tidak mengenalnya.

'Tapi aku masih punya kesempatan 2 bulan untuk membuatnya mengingatku lagi. Aku pasti bisa.' tekad Yesung.

Siwon menatap Yesung tak suka. "Dan asal kau tahu saja. aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini. Aku terpaksa. Jika aku bisa memilih, tentu aku akan lebih memilih yeojachinguku dibandingkan namja sepertimu."

'… Dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu…?' Yesung memandang sendu lantai kamar Siwon. Baru 1 bulan sejak Siwon 'melupakannya', Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih lain?

Sakit. Tapi Yesung terus berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Dia bisa, dia pasti bisa.

"Dan yeojachinguku itu cantik dan sempurna, bukan namja gay jelek sepertimu!"

:::

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati, Wonnie! Kau cukup mencintaiku saja! tidak perlu merpati, kembang api, dan apapun itu! Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku saja!"

"… Dan jikapun seandainya nanti kau akan melupakanku, akulah yang akan menjemputmu, dan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Wonnie~!"

"Hm~! Yaksok?"

:::

TBC

ALOHA~!/plak/ Ucchan balik bawa FF gaje requestan Teme yang lebih gajeXD/plak/ mian kalo mengecewakan ne!TwT

Btw, itu~ judulnya Ucchan salah~! Untung udah dikoreksi sama Trias eonnie!^0^ mian merepotkan eon! Kalo bisa lain kali Ucchan minta bantuannya lagi~/ditendang/ emang itu kamus gak bisa dipercaya!*mencak2* #edisinyarikambinghitam

Oh ya, pas Ucchan ngetik bagian akhir FF ini, Ucchan liat diFB pada ribut soal fanwar diIGnya Siwon oppa ne?:( childish banget menurut Ucchan. Ucchan juga muslim, tapi Ucchan menghargai agama Siwon oppa, toh emang dari awal agamanya Siwon oppa bukan Islam kok! Kok malah ngeributin itu sekarang.=_= Ucchan Cuma berdoa semoga Siwon oppa gak nyoba2 translate salah satu komen rasis dari ELF INA. Wuaks, emang yang paling banyak komen tu orang Indo.:(

Btw, selamat bagi kakak2 SMA yang udah lulus!^^ n dongsaengku(ngaku2) yang masih SD dan SMP, semoga bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan!^^

Ucchan belum bisa balas review, tanggal 25 udah ujian naik kelas… oh God…TMT" semoga Ucchan bisa melewati semuanya… *smackdown Matematika*

Oh ya! there is a 'Mati' in 'Matematika'!8D *mulai sableng* #abaikan

Ucchan singkatin aja ne! mohon saran readerdeul semua!^^

Singkat kata,

Review Please~?^^


	3. Bloody Red

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

L'amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Ide cerita dari sahabat Ucchan, tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! N gomawo buat **Trias** eonnie yang udah ngoreksi judulnya!XD Emang kamus itu gak bisa dipercaya!(padahal sendirinya salah nempatin huruf)

* * *

:::

Kiss me… and smile for me…

Tell me that you'll wait for me…

Tell me that you would never let me go again…

Hold me tight…

Just like before…

:::

"Jadi ini rumah baru kalian~!" mrs. Choi tersenyum gembira. "Apa kau menyukainya, Yesungie?"

Yesung tersenyum senang, menatap rumah baru miliknya dan Siwon. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat indah dan rapi. Ada beberapa bunga dan pohon yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut, juga sebuah kolam ikan berukuran cukup besar disampingnya. "Ne, aku sangat menyukainya, ahjumma! Terima kasih!"

Mrs. Choi mengacak surai Yesung sayang. "Panggil aku umma, Yesungie~! Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah menantuku~!"

Yesung dapat merasakan pipinya merona. "N-ne, umma…" cicitnya tersipu.

Mr. Kim tersenyum. "Kami akan sering mengunjungi kalian! Jika ada apa-apa, telepon saja, arrachi?" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

Siwon memaksakan diri tersenyum tipis. "N-ne, arraseo."

"Baiklah, ayo kita biarkan mereka berdua!" Mr. Choi menggiring istrinya dan suami istri Kim ke mobil. "Jaga Yesungie baik-baik Siwon ah!" pesan Mrs. Choi sebelum mobil melaju pergi.

Siwon mengangguk. "Baik, umma."

Yesung melambaikan tangan pada mobil milik Choi family yang semakin menjauh. Ia tersenyum, senang karena Mr. dan Mrs. Choi masih menerimanya dan sangat ramah. Ia berbalik, terkejut karena Siwon sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah.

"A-ah! Wonnie! Tunggu aku!" Yesung mengejarnya dengan susah payah karena koper berat yang dibawanya. "Wonnie!"

Siwon menghela napas. Ia berbalik menghadap Yesung yang terengah. "Dengar, freak."

DEG

"Aku akan tidur dikamar tamu." Siwon menatapnya penuh kejijikan. "Aku tidak sudi sekamar dengan gay sepertimu."

Yesung menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan koper yang dibawanya.

"Juga jangan mengajakku bicara, kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Jangan menyentuhku. Jangan berisik. Jangan menggangguku. Dan jaga jarak dariku."

"T-tapi…"

Siwon tidak mengindahkan Yesung, ia melangkah kekamar tamu, dan langsung membanting pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian diluar.

Yesung tersenyum kecut. Tenang… Siwon pasti akan mengingatnya. Yesung yakin. Ia melangkah kekamar utama dengan kopernya.

:::

'… Aku berjanji, Wonnie~!'

:::

Tap

Tap

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. "Wonnie! Tolong tunggu sebentar, makan malamnya akan matang sebentar lagi!" kata Yesung ceria.

Siwon menatapnya malas. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan diluar."

Yesung terbelalak. "E-eh? Tapi aku sudah… menyiapkan… makan malam…" suara Yesung semakin mengecil melihat Siwon yang semakin menjauh. Tak lama kemudian Yesung mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup.

… Siwon sudah pergi.

Yesung menatap masakannya dengan kecewa. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak, tapi dia selalu berusaha sepenuh hati dalam memasak. Apalagi untuk Siwonnya.

Akhirnya Yesung menyelesaikan masakannya, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Pikirnya, mungkin saja Siwon akan berubah pikiran dan pulang. Yesung tersenyum melihat pasta kacang hitam buatannya. Cukup sukses. Ia meraih piring, dan mulai menyendokkan makanannya.

Satu suapan masuk, Yesung mengunyahnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan apapun.

'… Hambar…' Yesung menatap kosong kearah makanan buatannya. Padahal dia sudah membumbuinya dengan takaran yang tepat sesuai dengan buku resepnya.

… Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa sangat pahit.

…

Perkiraannya salah. Karena Siwon tidak kembali. Begitu pula besoknya, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi. Siwon sama sekali tidak kembali.

Yesung mulai merasa ketakutan. Waktunya dengan Siwon tidak lama lagi. bagaimana dia bisa membuat Siwon mencintainya bila Siwon bahkan enggan bertemu dengannya?

Matanya menatap nanar jam dinding. Sudah jam 11 malam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan pulang. 'Wonnie… kau dimana…?'

Tok tok

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara ketukkan pintu. Apa itu Siwon? Dia buru-buru berlari kepintu rumah, dan membukanya penuh semangat. Ia terbelalak saat melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sesosok namja cantik sedang memapah sang calon suami yang tertunduk.

"Heebongie hyung?"

"Yo, Sungie." Heechul –nama namja itu, dengan kasar mendorong Siwon yang sepertinya mabuk hingga terjerembap kelantai.

"Wonnie!" Yesung dengan panik memeriksa keadaan Siwon.

"Selama 3 hari ini dia menginap dirumahku, bilang ada masalah. Jadi aku mengijinkannya tinggal. Tapi saat kami dibar tadi, dia mabuk dan berceloteh tentang betapa menjijikkannya tinggal serumah dengan seorang gay, dan betapa sedihnya dia karena harus memutuskan yeojachingunya karena perjodohan. Saat tahu bahwa namja gay yang dijodohkan dengannya itu adik sepupuku, aku langsung membawanya kemari." Heechul bersidekap, tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. "… Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah pulang?"

Yesung memilin ujung kaosnya gugup. "M-mian Heebongie hyung… aku hanya…"

Heechul menarik lengan Yesung kasar, hingga membuatnya berdiri. "Dengar, Sungie. Namja itu-" Heechul menendang pelan perut Siwon yang tampak tertidur –mendapat helaan napas tertahan dari Yesung. "-Dia mengataimu gay dan menjijikkan. Padahal dia yang membuatmu menjadi gay." Heechul memicingkan matanya. "Dan kau masih mau bersama dengan namja brengsek yang sudah melupakanmu ini?"

Yesung membuang muka. "Wonnie pasti akan mengingatku."

Heechul mendengus. Ia menghempaskan tangan Yesung kasar. "Aku tidak percaya, Sungie. Aku tidak percaya." Heechul mengecup dahi Yesung sekilas. "Beritahu aku jika kau sudah tidak tahan lagi. aku akan membantumu."

"…"

"Well… later, Sungie."

Tap

Tap

Krieet

Blam

Yesung menunduk. Perkataan hyungnya itu terngiang dibenaknya. Benarkah Siwon mengatai Yesung menjijikan…?

Yesung sontak menggeleng. Tidak, Siwon tidak akan berkata begitu, kalaupun dia berkata begitu, itu pasti karena dia belum mengingat Yesung.

… Ya… belum.

Yesung berjongkok, kemudian menatap sejenak wajah Siwon yang tampak tertidur pulas. "Wonnie…" tangannya terulur, lalu membelai surai Siwon. Lembut, penuh sayang, seluruh cintanya… sama seperti dulu…

"… Kau akan mengingatku 'kan…?"

"… Gay tidak menjijikan… bukan begitu, Wonnie…?"

:::

"Gay itu bukan penyakit, Yesungie! Gay tidak menjijikan! Mereka sama dengan manusia lain! Mereka normal! Yang membedakan hanyalah… mereka menemukan cinta pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya…"

"… Dan aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang."

:::

"You are my everything…"

Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar suara samar yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Nothing your love won't bring…"

Suara yang sangat indah… entah kenapa Siwon merasa tenang…

"My life is yours alone… the only love I've ever known…"

Entah kenapa ada getaran menyakitkan dihatinya ketika mendengar suara ini. Seakan… dia pernah mendengar suara ini entah dimana…

"Your spirit pulls me through… when nothing else will do…"

DEG

Siwon sontak membuka matanya, dan tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Apa itu tadi?

"A-ah, kau sudah bangun Wonnie?" Siwon menoleh, dan terkejut saat tahu siapa yang ada disampingnya. Yesung! "Kau ingat… dulu aku sering menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu…" jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Dan apa maksudnya dulu?! Bukankah Siwon baru bertemu dengan Yesung? dan dia tidak ingat Yesung pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya. Jadi apa yang-

"_Every night I pray… down on bended knee…"_

"_That you will always be my everything…"_

"_Oh- M- Eve- ry- Th- ng-"_

DEG

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Rasanya ada bayangan yang sekilas, juga suara yang terdengar samar, dan mendadak penglihatannya mengabur.

Yesung dengan panik memegangi lengan Siwon. "Wonnie! Gwenchana-"

BUAGH

Brugh

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Siwon meremas surainya, berusaha menekan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Yesung yang ditendang Siwon hingga jatuh dari ranjangpun hanya menunduk.

Tubuh mungil itu gemetaran, dengan kedua mata yang telah memanas. "W-Wonnie…"

"_Wonnie~! Sungie mau es krim~!"_

DEG

"AAARGH! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU LAGI!" Siwon meraih vas bunga yang berada dinakas disamping ranjangnya, lalu membantingnya kelantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah vas bunga yang telah tak terbentuk lagi.

"GARA-GARA KAU DATANG, KEHIDUPANKU JADI KACAU! DASAR GAY FREAK! MENJIJIKKAN! ARGGHHH!"

PRANG

Tuhan… kalau sudah begini… apa kesempatan itu masih ada…?

… Walau kecil…

… Apa benar-benar masih ada…?

:::

One…

Two…

Three…

It's already three steps…

But…

I still too far away from you…

… How many more steps for me to reach you…?

… Because you're…

… So far away…

:::

Yesung memainkan boneka kura-kura kesayangannya di kamarnya. Boneka kura-kura ini pemberian Siwon dulu. 'Kekasih'nya itu sedang terlelap di kamarnya sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum kecut. "… Ddang chan… aku sangat merindukannya… aku merindukan Wonnieku yang dulu…" bisiknya pelan sambil membelai boneka kura-kuranya.

Ddang chan tetap diam. Jelas saja, dia hanyalah benda mati.

'… Mati…' tatapan Yesung menyayu. '…'

Krieet

"Hey…"

Yesung tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Siwon? Mau apa Siwon disini? Yesung refleks menunduk dengan tubuh gemetaran. Wajah marah Siwon tadi tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Terus terngiang bagaikan kaset rusak.

Siwon mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah penuh sesal. "Aku… mau minta maaf."

Yesung perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Siwon yang menatap kearah lain. "Ne?"

"Aku… tadi keterlaluan." Lanjut Siwon lagi. "… Maaf."

Yesung tersenyum. "Ani… gwenchana…" tangannya meremas boneka kura-kuranya. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon memang namja yang baik hati.

Siwon diam sejenak. "Kau tahu…" mulainya. "Sepertinya aku… ingat."

Yesung blank. Namun sejurus kemudian kedua matanya membelalak. "A-apa?!"

Siwon kali ini menatap Yesung. Sebuah senyuman menawan yang selalu Yesung sukai nampak diwajahnya. "… Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie baby…"

"K-kau ingat…?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Siwon mendekati Yesung, lalu memegang tangannya yang meremas kepala boneka kura-kuranya. "Ini hadiah pemberianku diulang tahunmu yang ke-13 bukan…?"

Dapat Yesung rasakan matanya memanas. "Hiks… Wonnie…"

Siwon meraih tangan mungil Yesung, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "Maafkan aku, baby… aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu lagi."

Yesung tersenyum disela tangisannya. "G-gwenchana… yang penting kau sudah ingat, Wonnie…"

Siwon tersenyum, lalu memajukan wajahnya.

Yesung perlahan menutup matanya, seiring wajah Siwon yang semakin mendekat.

"Saranghaeyo, baby… saranghaeyo…"

DEG

"AH?!" Yesung membuka kedua matanya, dan sontak bangkit dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal sementara kedua obsidiannya melotot kearah depan. Ia lalu celingukkan. "W-Wonnie…?"

… Tadi itu hanya mimpi…?

Yesung menatap sedih kearah boneka kura-kura didekapannya. "Hiks… Wonnie…" ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya diboneka kura-kura itu, dan mulai menangis.

"Wonnie… hiks… Wonnie…!" panggilnya berulang, sambil memukul dadanya sendiri. "Sakit…! Hiks…! Berhenti…! Hiks…! Kenapa dadaku sakit…?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"_**Saranghaeyo…"**_

Tidak…

Itu bukan mimpi indah…

Itu mimpi buruk.

… Karena itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

Bukan kenyataan.

:

:

Esoknya, Yesung masuk kekamar Siwon. Bermaksud membangunkannya karena hari ini Siwon harus kerja. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya.

Yesung berjongkok. Memandangi wajah sempurna Siwon dengan teliti. Sebuah senyuman tertera diwajah manisnya. Wonnienya memang sangat tampan… baik… lembut…

Tangan Yesung terangkat, dan jemarinya mengelus surai Siwon lembut. "... Wonnie… Wonnie…" ia tersenyum senang. "… Wonnie~…" ia terdiam sejenak. Menatap bibir Siwon. Bibir yang tercipta dengan lekukan indahnya.

Dengan hati berdebar, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang merambat di dadanya. Terasa sangat nyaman…

Yesung sangat merindukan Siwon. Sentuhannya… senyumannya… tawanya… ciumannya…

… Cintanya.

Tanpa sadar Yesung mulai melumat bibir Siwon, membuat Siwon merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Siwon perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mempermainkan bibirnya. Dan seketika itu pula ia terbelalak.

"YAKK!" Siwon mendorong wajah Yesung kasar, lalu menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT?!"

Yesung memegangi perutnya yang ditendang Siwon dengan keras. "M-mian… Wonnie…"

Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjongkok. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Yesung kasar. "… Sudah berapa kali kubilang… berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Yesung gemetaran saat dapat merasakan kebencian yang sangat pada suara Siwon. Apalagi tatapan dinginnya. "M-maaf…"

Siwon berdecih, ia lalu berdiri, dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih ketakutan.

'… Wonnie…' Yesung memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan sakit didadanya. Air mata mulai mengalir, namun tak ada isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetaran.

:::

Cinta membuat seseorang menjadi orang terkuat didunia.

…

Namun cinta juga dapat membuat seseorang menjadi orang yang lemah.

… Sangat lemah.

:::

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, namun tak ada perkembangan apapun. Yesung bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Siwon berbicara. Siwon seakan menjaga jarak darinya.

Yesung mengaduk kopinya diruang tengah rumah miliknya dan Siwon. Memandang kosong kearah dinding kamar. Membayangkan Siwon. Siwonnya yang dulu. Siwonnya yang dulu mengejarnya mati-matian.

Bahkan meski orang tua Yesung awalnya menentang keras, tapi Siwon tetap berusaha memilikinya.

… Setelah semua yang mereka alami, Siwon dengan mudahnya melupakannya? Bahkan Siwon telah berjanji menikahinya jika Yesung pulang.

… Yesung tahu Siwon kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya. Dan Yesung sendirilah yang meminta suami istri Choi untuk tidak memberitahu Siwon soal dirinya.

Tapi Yesung melakuan itu semua, karena Siwon dan Yesung telah berjanji untuk selalu ingat. Dan kalaupun yang satu lupa, yang lain akan datang dan mengingatkannya.

Yesung tersenyum. "… Ya… aku tidak boleh menyerah! Wonnie pasti akan mengingatku! Hwaitting, Yesungie!" Yesung mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya keudara. "Aku pasti bisa!"

BRAK

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kasar. Ia buru-buru kepintu depan, dan terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan Siwon yang tampak sangat emosi.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung takut-takut.

Siwon tak menjawab ataupun sekedar menoleh. Dia melangkah kedapur, meraih sekaleng soda dari dalam kulkas, dan meminumnya.

Yesung mengikutinya. "W-Wonnie… ada apa…?" lirih Yesung cemas. Yesung ingat, saat ada masalah atau sedang marah besar, Siwon selalu melampiaskannya dengan meminum berkaleng-kaleng soda.

"Ada apa katamu?" Siwon membanting kaleng soda yang sudah penyok akibat remasan tangannya kelantai. "YEOJACHINGUKU BUNUH DIRI! KAU MASIH TANYA ADA APA?!"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Shock. Bunuh diri?! Tubuh Yesung gemetaran menghadapi Siwon yang tampak kehilangan kendali. "K-kenapa dia… bunuh diri…?"

Siwon menatapnya tajam. Namun sejurus kemudian dia mulai tertawa keras. "Kenapa…?" Siwon memicingkan matanya. "DIA BUNUH DIRI KARENA KAU! KAU PENYEBABNYA!"

Tubuh Yesung semakin gemetaran mendengar bentakkan Siwon. "B-bukan aku…"

"KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK DATANG, DIA PASTI MASIH HIDUP! DIA PASTI MASIH DENGANKU SEKARANG! GARA-GARA KAU, YOON JI… YOON JI…!" Siwon tampak tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yesung menunduk mendengar Siwon mulai marah-marah padanya. Namun seketika matanya membelalak mendengar nama Yoon Ji. Ia membelalak. Yoon Ji itu bukannya… yeoja gila yang terus-terusan mengejar Wonnienya…? Yeoja itu mengincar harta Choi Corp yang memang melimpah. Lagipula Siwon memang tampan.

… Jadi yeoja itu menipu Siwon? Mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Siwon? Mendadak Yesung merasa marah. "Kau salah! Yoon Ji bukan kekasihmu!"

Siwon shock saat mendengar Yesung melawan. "Apa katamu!?"

"Yeoja itu hanya mengincar hartamu! Dia mencintai hartamu! Bukan kau! Kumohon! Apa kau tidak ingat aku?!" Yesung tidak tahu dia mendapat keberanian dari mana, tapi dia bertekad akan menyadarkan Siwon. Sekarang juga! "Aku kekasihmu! Dan kau tidak ingat karena-"

BUAKH

"Ugh!" Yesung tersungkur saat kepalan tinju Siwon mengenai pipinya. Dan tak berhenti disitu, Siwon kembali menghujani perut Yesung dengan tendangan kakinya. "Siwon…! Tolong hentikan…! Kh!"

"Bitch! Kau pikir aku mau denganmu?! Menjijikkan! Dasar gay! Freak!" maki Siwon tanpa menghentikkan tendangannya. "Kau kekasihku?! Jangan mimpi! Tidak mungkin aku punya kekasih buruk rupa sepertimu! Brengsek! Yoon Ji adalah satu-satunya untukku, idiot!"

Yesung gemetaran, darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Begitupula air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. "T-tolong…! Kh…! Hentikan…! Hiks…"

"Apa ini eoh? Kau menangis? Apa kau yakin kau namja?" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengejek. "Seharusnya kau jadi yeoja saja! Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu jijik jika harus menikahimu!"

Yesung diam. Tak mampu membalas karena merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Semua yang ia lihat hanyalah kaki Siwon.

Siwon melangkah kearah meja makan, dan menemukan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Yesung untuknya. Ia mendengus. Dengan kasar dia menarik taplak meja makan sehingga piring-piring dan mangkuk berjatuhan, diikuti oleh garpu dan sendok.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat mendengar bunyi pecah yang seakan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Jantungnya terus berdetak menyakitkan. Tidak, dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Kau mau meracuniku, eoh!? Kau kira aku mau makan makanan menjijikan itu?!" dan hanya teriakan kasar itu yang Yesung dengar selanjutnya. Diikuti oleh langkah kaki Siwon yang dapat dirasakannya mendekat.

"… Wonnie…" lirih Yesung dengan suara parau.

"Ck, kau ini tidak dengar ya?!" Siwon berjongkok dan menjambak rambut Yesung, memaksanya melihat tepat dikedua dark chocolates Siwon."Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! menjijikan!"

Yesung tetap diam. Tak sanggup membalas. Bahkan membuka kedua matanyapun Yesung rasa dia tak mampu. Dia terus mendengar caci maki yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Siwonnya. Siwonnienya. Wonnienya. Wonnienya yang lembut. Wonnienya yang baik. Wonnienya yang tampan.

… Wonnienya yang selalu mengatakan, betapa dia sangat mencintai Yesung.

"Kau tahu, tak pernah sedetikpun aku akan mencintaimu. Camkan itu. AKU MEMBENCIMU."

:::

Ketika cinta sudah tak berhasil lagi…

Perlahan cinta itu akan berubah…

Menjadi benci yang sangat dalam…

… Jangan pernah mempermainkan orang yang mencintaimu.

Karena akibatnya bisa sangat fatal.

:::

TBC

Annyeong~! Kita bertemu lagi! Ucchan minta maaf kalo ceritanya gaje atau jelek ne! Ucchan memang author gagal!

Ucchan naik kelas~! Rangking 1 dan juara umum 7~! Menurun dari semester 1, tapi no problemo~! Ucchan tetap happy~!XD

Anyway, gomawo buat yang sudah mereview ne, Ucchan senang responnya positif~! Mian Ucchan belum balas review, puasa sudah didepan mata, jadi Ucchan ngebut ngetik!^_^"

* * *

_**Gomawo untuk:**_

kim rose:::Mylovelyyeye:::**yesung ukeku**:::**FTafsih**:::**ressalini**:::kyutiesung:::AuraKim:::**Kim Raein**:::deraelf:::**reny . rhey**:::**oryza . naranatha**:::anggitaclouds24:::**Cha2LoveKorean**:::olla:::Jeremy kim84:::**magbe3**:::**CLOUDSiwonest**

* * *

Mian kalo ada yang kelewat! Gomawo atas reviewnya~!^^ ini wordsnya udah lebih banyak kan~?X3*maksa*/plak

Puasa udah didepan mata ne~! selamat menjalankan bagi umat Islam, dan Ucchan akan hiatus selama sebulan ini. Ntar abis lebaran baru Ucchan mulai ngetik lagi~! semoga masih ditunggu –itupun kalo masih ada yang mau nungguTwT

Singkat kata,

Review please~?^^


	4. Black

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

L'amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Ide cerita dari sahabat Ucchan, tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! N gomawo buat **Trias** eonnie yang udah ngoreksi judulnya!XD Emang kamus itu gak bisa dipercaya!(padahal sendirinya salah nempatin huruf)

* * *

:::

You are my everything.

But I'm not your everything.

Not even a bit.

:::

"_Orang tua kita akan datang hari ini. Jangan berani mengadu ya! bersandiwaralah. Berpura-puralah kalau kau bahagia. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau aku memukulmu. Paham?"_

Kata-kata Siwon setengah jam lalu masih terngiang dibenak Yesung. tatapannya menyendu. "Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura bahagia. Aku bahagia bersamamu, Wonnie…" lirihnya. "… Sangat bahagia…"

Tap

Tap

Krieet

"Hei. Mereka sudah datang. Cepat turun."

Blam

Yesung tersenyum miris. Begitu saja? tidak ada kata lainnya? Bahkan setelah dia melihat Yesung menangis begini?

"…" Yesung menyeka air matanya kasar, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia bercermin sebentar. Memandangi pipinya yang masih memiliki luka lebam. Ia mengambil masker dan memakainya untuk menutupi luka lebam diwajahnya. Ia juga mengambil kacamata untuk menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Yesung melangkah turun untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya dan suami istri Choi.

"Annyeong, umma appa…" sapa Yesung sambil berusaha terlihat sehat.

Mrs. Kim berdiri, menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. "Annyeong, sayang… apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kau terkena flu?" tanya Mrs. Kim khawatir.

Yesung tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Um, hanya flu ringan, umma. Tidak apa-apa kok." Ia membalas pelukan ummanya.

Mrs. Kim lalu menuntun anak semata wayangnya itu untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Yesung duduk, dan seketika langsung menunduk saat tahu dia duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Bagaimana? apa kalian sudah semakin mesra?" tanya Mr. Choi dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum cerah. "Ya, appa! Dia namja yang sangat menyenangkan~! Aku senang bersama dengannya!"

Yesung terbelalak. Ia mendongak, dan menatap Siwon. Apa Siwon bersungguh-sungguh? Siwon membalas tatapannya, dan Yesung kembali teringat.

Ini hanya sandiwara.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai anak kami, Siwon ah~!" Mr. Kim tersenyum senang.

Mrs. Choi mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya, Mr. Kim~! Siwon sangat mencintai Yesungie~!" katanya sambil menepuk bahu sang anak.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, dan Yesung tahu itu palsu.

"Kalau begini, pernikahan kalian akan segera dilangsungkan~!" Mrs. Choi bertepuk tangan gembira. "Kapan tanggal baiknya ya~?"

Mr. Choi tersenyum melihat keantusiasan istrinya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Appa senang kau sudah mengingat semuanya, Siwon ah." ia meremas bahu Siwon pelan.

Siwon bingung apa yang dibicarakan appanya, namun ia segera tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja aku mengingatnya, appa…" ujarnya ragu. Ia melirik Yesung, dan Yesung yang dilirik buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

'… Ingat…? Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelum ini?' batin Siwon bingung. 'Lalu kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa?'

"Kau kenapa Siwon?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Siwon tersentak kaget. "A-ah! ani!" Siwon memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Yesungie! Kau mau apa untuk hadiah perkawinan kita nanti?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

Yesung tersentak. Ia menatap kosong kearah meja. "… Aku… asal kau ada disisiku saja, aku sudah senang… Siwonnie…" katanya lirih.

Siwon ikut terdiam. Dia dapat melihat kesakitan dan penderitaan yang kentara dikedua manik Yesung.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan suami istri yang harmonis~!" Mrs. Choi yang tidak peka malah kegirangan.

Yesung memaksakan diri tersenyum. Mrs. Choi memang tidak berubah. "Ah… seharusnya aku menyiapkan minuman. Jeosonghamnida!" Yesung bangkit hendak pergi kedapur, namun Mr. Choi menahannya.

"Ani, Yesungie. Kami sudah mau pergi." Mr. Choi berdiri, diikuti oleh istrinya dan suami istri Kim.

"Ah, arraseo…" lirih Yesung.

Mrs. Kim menatap anaknya khawatir. "Yesungie…? Kenapa kau terlihat kesepian…?"

Pertanyaan Mrs. Kim membuat semuanya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Yesung yang sedikit samar karena tertutup masker.

Yesung tersentak. "A-ah aku tidak kesepian kok! Aku… hanya sedih karena kalian Cuma sebentar disini… aku merindukan kalian…" lirihnya lagi.

Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Kim sontak memeluk Yesung gemas. "Mianne, Yesungie! Lain kali kami akan bertamu lebih lama lagi untukmu~!" seru Mrs. Choi gemas.

Mr. Kim tersenyum. "Baik-baik ya, Yesungie. Appa akan datang lagi." ia menatap Mr. Choi. "Kajja."

Mr. Choi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia menuntun Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Kim keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian bersama Siwon lagi.

Setelah mobil kedua orang tuanya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Siwon kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

Yesung menatapnya takut. "S-Siwon…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Siwon berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung didepan rumah.

Tatapan Yesung kembali menyendu.

"… Wonnie…"

* * *

-Meanwhile, In Choi's Car…(?)

"Apa Yesungie baik-baik saja, ya…?" Mrs. Kim menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Mr. Kim tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya. "Yesungie pasti sangat bahagia, yeobo. Dia 'kan kekasih Siwon. Jika saja Siwon tidak hilang ingatan…"

Mrs. Choi meremas bahu Mrs. Kim disampingnya, bermaksud memberikan semangat.

Mrs. Kim menoleh kearah Mrs. Choi sambil tersenyum.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, Yesung tak pernah berhenti mencintai Siwon. Kami senang karena tuan dan nyonya Choi sekalian menyetujui pernikahan mereka." Ucap Mr. Kim. Dia senang karena bisa melihat sang anak bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Mr. Choi menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami sangat tahu, kami tahu kalau Siwon juga sebenarnya mencintai Yesung." sahutnya.

Mrs. Choi mengangguk. Pandangannya menerawang. "Yesungie sangat mencintai Siwon…"

:

:

Sudah terhitung dua minggu sejak Yesung tinggal serumah dengan Siwon. Tapi sikap Siwon padanya tidak berubah. Tetap dingin, tetap datar. Hanya sesekali Siwon baik padanya, itu juga hanya saat orang tua mereka datang.

… Dan entah kenapa, rasanya semangat Yesung sudah semakin berkurang. Rasa cintanya pada Siwon. Rasa sayangnya pada Siwon. Rasa ingin terus bersama dengan Siwon.

… Entah kenapa semua rasa itu mulai berkurang.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya, menyesapi setiap lirik dan nada yang masuk ketelinganya. Dia memang sedang memutar lagu.

… Lagu yang sangat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

* * *

_**I was so happy because I met a person like you**_

_**My heart raced every day and I could only see you**_

_**I was crazy about you back then**_

_**With the reason that I love you**_

_**I trapped you even more inside of me and made you tired**_

_**I was so greedy, that's why I lost you**_

_**My love overflowed and now I can't ever see you again**_

_**A useless love that only leaves behind scars, I didn't know back then**_

_**Yes, I was so greedy**_

_**I thought everything would go well because there's no one else like you**_

_**My eyes were blinded in happiness so I couldn't see your heart**_

_**I made you cry and gave you a hard time**_

_**I was so greedy, that's why I lost you**_

_**My love overflowed and now I can't ever see you again**_

_**A useless love that only leaves behind scars, I didn't know back then**_

_**Yes, I was so greedy**_

_**It was my fault**_

_**I know this but I have no choice but to say…**_

_**I empty myself more and more but my greed remains**_

_**So I don't think I can go on without you**_

_**This is my last request**_

_**Please know that you are still my last love**_

_**Yes, I want to stay by your side**_

_**My love still remains**_

* * *

Blind… Yesung telah buta… mencintai Siwon secara membabi buta… tidak memperdulikan perasaan Siwon… tetap memaksanya untuk mencintai Yesung lagi. Apa Yesung pernah memikirkan perasaan Siwon sebelumnya…?

Dapat Yesung rasakan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Teringat lagi dengan Wonnie. Wonnienya. Wonnienya yang selalu mencintainya. Wonnienya yang sangat memanjakannya. Wonnienya yang tak pernah mengasarinya.

… Dan Wonnienya yang sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. "Pembohong…" lirihnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, seiring dengan tangisannya yang pecah. "Hiks… Wonnie…! Wonnie…! Wonnie…!"

Walau aku terus memanggil namamu…

"Wonnie… sakit… aku sakit…!" lirih Yesung sambil terus memukul dadanya. "Sakit…! Hiks! Kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak mau berhenti…?"

Dan walau aku sudah berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit itu…

"Wonnie… saranghaeyo… jeongmal… hiks… wae… kenapa kau seperti ini…?" bisiknya. "Tolong berhentilah menyakitiku… hiks… aku sangat mencintaimu… jeongmal…"

* * *

… Semua tetap terjadi…

* * *

BRAK

Yesung terkejut karena pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh… Siwon? "S-Siwon…!" ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "A-ada apa…?" tanyanya lirih.

Siwon tak menjawab. Ia menatap Yesung intens. "… Siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

Yesung membelalak. "N-ne?"

Siwon menghampiri Yesung lalu menarik kerah bajunya. "Kau siapa?! Kenapa semua temanku tahu tentangmu?!" tanyanya dengan wajah tegang. "Saat kutanya siapa Kim Yesung itu, mereka semua seakan mengenalmu! Mengenalmu dengan baik! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!"

Yesung merasakan ketakutan yang sangat, Siwon tampak kehilangan kendali. "A-aku…" Yesung menunduk, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ah, kau pasti membayar mereka 'kan?!"

Yesung mendongak, menatap Siwon.

"Berapa yang kau bayar agar mereka mengikuti kemauanmu, hah?!"

Yesung menatap Siwon kosong.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata temanku?! Tidak mungkin aku mencintaimu! Kau bukan kekasihku! Enak saja! kau benar-benar rendahan Kim! Memakai teman-temanku untuk mendapatkan perasaanku!"

Yesung membuang muka. Merasa sia-sia saja bicara dengan Siwon.

"Hei! Tatap aku!" Siwon menarik dagu Yesung kasar, hingga membuatnya kembali menatap Siwon. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" bentaknya.

Yesung tetap diam. "… Apa kau tidak akan pernah mengingatnya… Siwon…?" tanyanya lirih.

Siwon mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"…" Yesung diam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia membuka suara. Sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lebih lama lagi. sudah lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu aku pergi ke Jepang dan menetap disana. Dan kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanku, aku juga berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu." Yesung menatap lurus kearah manik Siwon. "Lalu… kau mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanmu tentangku."

Siwon melotot.

"… Aku kembali kemari. Dengan tekad akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi. Aku sengaja meminta orang tuamu dan teman-temanmu agar tidak memberitahumu soalku." Yesung memperhatikan raut wajah Siwon yang semakin mengeras. "… Kau tahu? Sepertinya tekadku sia-sia saja."

"…" pegangan Siwon pada kerah baju Yesung terlepas.

Yesung tersenyum. "… Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, Siwon?" ia memejamkan matanya. "… Wonnie…"

DEG

"Aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama itu." Yesung tersenyum. "… Wonnie… aku sangat mencintai Wonnie… aku ingin Wonnieku yang lama kembali…"

Siwon semakin melototkan matanya.

DEG

DEG

Napasnya terengah. 'A-apa yang-'

DEG

* * *

"_Aku, Choi Siwon, berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kim Yesungie baby~!"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Wonnie~!"_

"… _Dan jikapun seandainya nanti kau akan melupakanku, akulah yang akan menjemputmu, dan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Wonnie~!"_

* * *

Siwon menggeleng. Ia memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "T-tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Siwon perlahan melangkah mundur.

Yesung menatapnya. "… Wonnie… aku mencintaimu…"

DEG

Siwon berbalik, dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. "… Wonnie…"

Samar terdengar bunyi knalpot mobil yang menyala. Sepertinya Siwon sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. sendirian didalam rumah yang dingin ini.

Yesung perlahan duduk dilantai, bersandar pada ranjangnya. Ia memeluk lututnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. "Sia-sia saja… seharusnya aku tahu…"

...

Tes

...

Tes

...

Yesung memandang kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Berusaha meredam air matanya, namun sia-sia. Air matanya terus turun. Tak bisa berhenti.

Siwon… Siwon sudah tidak mencintainya… dan setiap kali Yesung berpikir begitu, rasanya sakit sekali…

Yesung mencintainya… sangat mencintainya… tapi Siwon tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yesung…

… Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Yesung meraih ponsel diatas ranjangnya, lalu mendial nomor sepupunya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang sepupu mengangkat teleponnya. _"Ada apa, rabid dog?"_

"… Hyung…" Yesung memejamkan matanya."… Aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

"…"

"Kau benar, hyung. Dan aku salah." Lirih Yesung. "… Siwon sudah tidak mungkin mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi. Dia berbeda… sudah sangat berbeda…"

"… _Aku akan menghajarnya, Yesungie."_

Yesung tersenyum. "Tidak usah… aku…" ia mendongak, menatap pisau cutter yang terletak diatas meja. "… Aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupannya."

"_Hah?"_

Yesung berdiri, mendekati cutter yang berada diatas nakas, tetap dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya."

"_Yesungie?! Apa yang kau-"_

TIT

Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas, tepat disamping cutter yang terus dipandanginya sejak tadi. Heechul memang sangat menyayanginya, Heechul selalu tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Harusnya Yesung mendengarkannya dari awal.

Yesung meraih cutter itu lalu menimangnya, menatap kosong kearah pisau cutter yang tampak tajam. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Siwon. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

… Lebih baik dia mati saja.

"Umma… appa… ahjussi… ahjumma… Heebongie hyung… mian…" lirih Yesung. Ia mengarahkan ujung pisau cutter dipergelangan tangannya. "… Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Heebongie hyung… aku menyayangimu."

Srat

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rasa perih dipergelangan tangannya. Ia perlahan duduk, dan menyandarkan punggungnya dinakas yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

Dapat dirasakannya cairan-cairan yang menetes turun dari pergelangan tangannya. Dan dia tahu cairan itu adalah darah. Yesung tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membuka matanya.

… Kini dia berada didunianya sendiri. Didunia mimpinya. Dimana Siwon mencintainya. Dimana Siwon menyayanginya. Dimana Siwonnya yang dulu datang kembali padanya.

"… The words… I still can't say…" lantunan lirih suara Yesung terdengar memenuhi kamar yang kosong dan sepi itu. "… The words… that got stuck in my throat…"

"I love you… more than anyone else… it's still… you and me… me… me… me…" jantung Yesung semakin berdetak tak nyaman. "In this moment… I'm so happy… I'm so grateful… that you come to me…"

"It's still only… you for me…" dapat Yesung rasakan tubuhnya mulai limbung, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. "… You and me… me… just… you."

* * *

Brugh

* * *

…

"YESUNGIE?!"

:::

Erase it.

Please erase it. Every memories about you and me.

Erase it.

All of it.

:::

Siwon berlari seperti orang kesetanan disepanjang lorong rumah sakit, hingga mengundang teguran dari para perawat. Tapi tidak Siwon hiraukan. Setengah jam yang lalu sang umma meneleponnya dan memintanya pergi kerumah sakit.

Yang ada dibenaknya, apa Yesung baik-baik saja? entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat mengingat kondisi Yesung saat ini. Ini salahnya. Semua ini salahya.

"Berhenti disitu, Choi."

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan terdiam saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "… Heechul…"

Heechul memandang dingin kearah Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi…?"

Siwon tahu, Heechul marah. Siwon tahu, Heechul adalah sepupu Yesung. … Siwon tahu.

"… Aku kesini untuk melihat Yesung."

BUAKH

"Kh!" Siwon tersungkur dan menabrak dinding setelah bogem mentah Heechul telak mengenai pipinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ringis Siwon sambil mengusap darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

Heechul melotot. "KAU MASIH TANYA APA YANG KULAKUKAN, CHOI?!" bentaknya meledak. "KAU BRENGSEK!" Heechul segera menarik kerah kemeja Siwon, dan kembali menghadiahi wajahnya dengan bogem mentah.

"Brengsek! JAUHI SEPUPUKU!" bentak Heechul sambil terus menghajar Siwon. Bahkan beberapa perawat sudah berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"KAU BRENGSEK, CHOI! SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNGIE, KAU MASIH BERANI KEMARI, HAH?!" Heechul menangis. Dan selama ini Siwon belum pernah melihat Heechul menangis. "BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN SEPUPUKU!? KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS, CHOI! DASAR BRENGSEK! EGOIS! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH! KEMARI KAU! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!"

Heechul terus berusaha berontak dari pegangan para perawat, sementara Siwon hanya terduduk diam dilantai. Menatap Heechul dengan pandangan kosong.

"SETELAH KAU MEMBUATNYA JATUH CINTA PADAMU, KAU MALAH MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI ITU! SIALAN KAU! BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! BAHKAN SAMPAH LEBIH BERHARGA DARI ORANG SEPERTIMU! DASAR BRENGSEK!" Heechul masih tetap membentak Siwon, dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya. "Hiks… kenapa kau melupakannya, Choi Siwon…? Kenapa? Kenapa?" suara Heechul melirih. Keputus asaan terdengar jelas disuaranya.

"… Kalau begini jadinya… lebih baik kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Choi Siwonsshi… aku menyesal… kenapa aku memperkenalkan Yesungie padamu… pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu…" Heechul mendongak, memandang lurus kearah Siwon. "Dia mencintaimu, bodoh… dia sudah terlalu mencintaimu, hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terluka… kau yang memaksanya… tolong jangan buat dia terluka lagi… kumohon, Choi… pergilah dari hidupnya…"

Siwon diam. Dapat dilihatnya raut wajah memohon pada Heechul. "… Aku…"

"Ommo! Siwonie!" Mrs. Choi terkejut melihat keadaan anaknya yang sudah babak belur. Ia buru-buru mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu. sementara Mrs. Kim sudah memeluk Heechul, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Umma…" Siwon mendongak, menatap ummanya dengan pandangan kosong. "… Yesung…"

Mata Mrs. Choi memanas.

PLAK

"Mrs. Choi…" Mrs. Kim memandang Mrs. Choi cemas.

Mrs. Choi menjauhkan tangannya yang gemetaran. Dia sudah menampar anaknya sendiri. "Anak bodoh… kenapa kau memperlakukan Yesungie seperti itu…?" lirihnya. "… Umma… tidak mengerti… kau mengasarinya… Yesungie…! Kau mengasarinya…"

Siwon menoleh kearah Heechul. Heechul membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Aku sudah memberitahu mereka semuanya, Choi."

Siwon terdiam. Membisu. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Mrs. Choi menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari kedua matanya. "Umma kecewa, Siwon… sangat kecewa…" lirihnya. "… Pernikahanmu dengan Yesungie akan dibatalkan."

Siwon mendongak, memandang sang umma dengan pandangan kosong.

"… Kenapa…? Kau juga menginginkan itu, bukan…?" Mrs. Choi membalas tatapan Siwon. "… Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, bukan…? Kau sama sekali tidak mengingat Yesungie…? Atau kau malah sudah tidak mencintainya lagi…?"

Mrs. Kim melepas pelukannya pada Heechul, lalu menghampiri Mrs. Choi. Ia meremas bahu Mrs. Choi. "Sudahlah… Yesung akan baik-baik saja…" ia beralih menatap Siwon dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Terima kasih, Siwon… maaf kalau selama ini Yesung sudah mengganggumu… ahjumma janji dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Siwon tetap membisu. Bahkan setelah Mrs. Kim melangkah pergi bersama Heechulpun, dia tetap diam.

Sang umma hanya memandangi anaknya dengan miris. "… Kau akan menyesalinya, Siwonnie…" ia lalu berdiri, dan melangkah meninggalkan sang anak yang masih terdiam.

"… Aku…" Siwon menatap kosong kearah lantai. Tak memiliki niat untuk berdiri. Dibenaknya, terngiang Yesung.

Siapa sebenarnya Yesung? kenapa Yesung seakan-akan adalah orang yang dekat dengannya? Kenapa ummanya bisa semarah itu?

Apa Yesung memang benar-benar kekasih Siwon?

"_**Wonnie…"**_

Siapa Yesung sebenarnya…?

:

:

Heechul memandangi sosok didepannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia sedang menjaga Yesung dikamar rawatnya bersama Mrs. Kim. Dan orang ini muncul seenaknya membuat Heechul semakin bad mood.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi…?" tanyanya super dingin.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Jawab Siwon penuh tekad. Dia ingin mencari tahu segalanya. Siapa Yesung sebenarnya?

Heechul menyeringai. "Hah… menanyakan sesuatu padaku? Memangnya aku mau menjawabnya?" tanyanya meremehkan.

Mrs. Kim menepuk bahu Heechul. "Chullie… sudahlah. Siwon datang dengan baik-baik. Ahjumma masuk dulu ne." Mrs. Kim lalu masuk kedalam ruang rawat Yesung, meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon diluar.

Heechul menghela napas. "Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"… Siapa sebenarnya Kim Yesung?"

Ingin rasanya Heechul menghajar Siwon, tapi dia ingat kalau ada Mrs. Kim didalam ruangan, dan tentu Mrs. Kim tidak akan senang kalau tahu Heechul memukul Siwon lagi.

Heechul menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap Siwon. "… Yesung adalah kekasihmu."

Siwon diam. Seakan mempersilahkan Heechul untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya dulu dia bukan gay." Heechul menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yang membuatnya jadi gay."

"…"

"Semua dimulai saat aku memperkenalkanmu pada Yesungie. Kau jatuh cinta, dan memintanya menjadi pacarmu. Yesung menolak. Tapi kau tetap ngotot mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya dia juga jatuh cinta padamu. Kalian berpacaran selama hampir dua tahun. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu Yesung pergi ke Jepang." Heechul memperhatikan raut wajah Siwon yang mulai berubah. "Sebulan setelah kepergian Yesungie, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanmu. Yesungie tahu, dan meminta kami semua untuk menutup mulut. Dia sudah berjanji padamu, bahwa dia akan mengingatkanmu kalau kau sampai lupa."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Sepintas bayangan-bayangan dirinya dan Yesung muncul dibenaknya.

"Dia berharap kau akan mengingatnya, mengingat janji kalian, dan kembali mencintainya." Heechul bersidekap. "… Sepertinya janji kalian itu hanyalah janji palsu… WONNIE."

* * *

DEG

"_Aku pegang kata-katamu! Kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku!"_

DEG

"… _Dan jikapun seandainya nanti kau akan melupakanku, akulah yang akan menjemputmu, dan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Wonnie~!"_

* * *

Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Wonnie… Wonnie…

… Siwon ingat sekarang.

Dia mencintai Yesung. sangat mencintainya. Bahkan memaksa Yesung untuk balas mencintainya. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama, tapi…

… Karena kebodohan Siwon, malaikatnya telah terluka. Dan Siwonlah yang melukainya dengan kedua tangan Siwon sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah menyakiti Yesung dengan sikap dan kata-katanya.

… Siwon benar-benar brengsek.

Heechul memandang Siwon dingin. "Sudah ingat sekarang?"

Siwon tak menjawab. "T-tolong biarkan aku melihat keadaannya…"

Heechul memandang Siwon lama, hingga akhirnya ia menggeser posisi berdirinya sedikit, mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk. "… Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap temanku."

Siwon menatap Heechul dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar rawat, dan memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Yang dilihatnya mampu membuat hatinya mencelos. Yesung terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan infus dan perban dipergelangan tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tertutup rapat.

"Ah, Siwon…" Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat keberadaan Siwon. "Kemarilah."

Siwon mendekati ranjang tempat Yesung berbaring. Memandangi wajah Yesung dengan miris.

Semakin Siwon melihat wajah Yesung, ingatannya semakin jelas. Semua masa lalunya bersama Yesung kembali. Dan itu membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Siwon memperlakukan Yesung seperti itu? Bahkan Siwon memaki dan memukulnya…

"_**GARA-GARA KAU DATANG, KEHIDUPANKU JADI KACAU! DASAR GAY FREAK! MENJIJIKKAN!"**_

… Padahal Siwonlah yang membuat Yesung menjadi gay. Tapi dia malah mengatai Yesung seperti itu.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat?" tanya Heechul masih tak bersahabat.

"Chullie…" tegur Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk bahu Heechul.

Heechul membuang muka. 'Kalau saja Mrs. Kim tidak ada disini, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu.' Batin Heechul kesal.

Siwon tidak memperdulikan Heechul ataupun Mrs. Kim. Yang ada hanya Yesung. Yang dia lihat hanya Yesung. dan yang dia dengar hanya Yesung.

"Yesungie…" tangan Siwon terangkat dan menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung. hanya genggaman lemah, karena dia tidak mau melukai malaikatnya lebih jauh lagi. cukup. Semua yang ia lakukan dulu.

Dia sudah terlalu menyakiti malaikatnya ini…

"… Mianhae…"

Tapi Yesung tak merespon. Kedua matanya tetap tertutup rapat, begitu juga bibirnya yang tak bergerak.

Tapi Siwon tetap bicara.

"Maafkan aku, baby… sungguh… maafkan aku… aku bahkan memukulmu…" tangan Siwon yang satunya terangkat dan membelai pipi Yesung yang sudah sangat tirus. "Aku benar-benar bodoh… brengsek… dan menyebalkan…"

"Maaf, baby… aku baru mengingatnya… mengingatmu… aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat… tapi aku mencintaimu… maafkan aku… maafkan kebodohanku… aku mencintaimu, baby… sangat…!" lirih Siwon sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dijemari mungil Yesung. "Kumohon… bangunlah… baby… bangunlah…"

Heechul menghela napas. Siwon terlihat sangat putus asa sekarang. Tentu Heechul masih marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja… bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah temannya.

Heechul memandangi wajah Yesung yang masih pucat. 'Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Yesungie…? Bangunlah…'

* * *

**DEG**

* * *

Heechul melotot. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia tidak salah lihat! Kelopak mata Yesung bergerak. "Y-yak! Yesungie sudah sadar!" ia berlari mendekati Yesung, dan mengusap dahinya. "Yesungie! Kau dengar aku?"

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Ia menatap kesamping, lalu tersenyum manis. "Hee… bongie hyung…" ia mengernyit saat merasakan ada genggaman dijemarinya. Ia menunduk, dan seketika matanya melotot saat melihat sosok Siwon yang tampak shock.

"… Si… won…?" lirih Yesung dengan wajah tegang.

Sungguh, Siwon merasa sangat bahagia sekarang! "Y-Yesungie! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu!" kata Siwon antusias.

Yesung diam sejenak. Dan Heechul tahu ekspresi wajah Yesung tidak terlalu baik.

"… Jauhi aku…"

Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar lirihan Yesung. "Ne?"

Tubuh Yesung gemetar, sementara wajahnya merah padam.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! PERGI! PERGII!" bentak Yesung sambil menghentak tangan Siwon yang tadinya menggenggam jemarinya.

Siwon terperangah. "Y-Yesungie… aku-"

Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah putus asa. Ia lalu beralih memeluk Heechul yang ada disampingnya. "Hiks… Heebongie hyung…! Aku membencinya…! Aku membencinya…! Jauhkan…! Tolong jauhkan dia dariku…! Aku tidak mau melihatnya…!"

"Sshh… Sungie… semua akan baik-baik saja." Heechul membalas pelukan Yesung, dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. Ia beralih menatap kearah Siwon yang masih tidak bergerak. "… Kumohon… pergilah."

Siwon tersadar. Ia memandang miris Yesung yang gemetaran. Ia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh bahu Yesung. "Yesungie, aku-"

Namun Heechul menepis tangannya. "Tolong. Pergilah, Siwon." Pinta Heechul serius.

Siwon tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka dari wajahnya. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Ia membungkuk sekilas pada Mrs. Kim, lalu keluar dari kamar itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Siwon menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan kacau. Dia merasa bodoh sangat bodoh. Dia sudah membuat Yesung membencinya.

… Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

:

:

"Hiks… wae…? Hiks…"

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedih melihat sepupu yang sangat disayanginya ini menangis. Dia hanya membisu. Tak tahu kata-kata menghibur apa yang bisa membuat Yesung tenang.

"Kenapa dia datang lagi…? Aku membencinya… aku sudah membencinya…! Jangan datang lagi…! Jangan biarkan dia datang lagi…!" racau Yesung sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"… Yesungie…"

"Aku membencinya…! Sangat membencinya…!"

:::

Aku mencintaimu, namun disaat bersamaan, aku membencimu.

… Kau adalah cinta dan benciku.

:::

TBC

Annyeooong~! Ucchan balik lagi~!/dilempar sandal

UTS sudah selesai! Mwahahahah! Berikutnya UAS menanti! Huhuhuhuhu…. … jangan tanya soal MTK! Ucchan tak mau jawab!

Btw… EunSiHae… aku akan selalu menunggu kalian… 2 tahun itu sama sekali tidak lama!

Mian telat n makin gaje ne!TwT eh Ucchan mau ngasih tahu sesuatu. Ada yang tahu situs nulisbuku . com? Disitu kita bisa terbitin buku kita sendiri, n gratis –kecuali kalo mau beli proofreadnyaXD. Ucchan mau nyoba terbitin buku ff disitu. Ada cerita berbeda, KyuSung, YeWon, sama KiSung. Cerita YeWonnya bakal Ucchan ambil dari ff ini, tapi tenang, ff ini bakal Ucchan tamatin kok!XD cerita KyuSung n KiSungnya Ucchan bikin baru –karena beberapa alasan. Sudah itu aja sih yang mau Ucchan kasih tahu, Ucchan harap ada reader yang mau beli!XD tapi belum jadi sih/plak targetnya akhir tahun atau awal tahun… tapi kayaknya bakal molor juga. Eh, apa disini ada KyuSung n KiSung shipper?/plak hhaha, kayaknya kebanyakan YeWon shipper ne~!XD

Eh buat author lain juga, bisa nerbitin buku kalian lewat situs itulohXD covernya juga bisa bikin sendiri. Ucchan udah bikin covernya… sangat sederhana. Maklum, pemula kalo soal photoshop!XD

* * *

Btw, Ucchan mau membalas review dari readerdeul semua~! Ah, n Ucchan gak bakal panggil pake nickname lagi! ada yang gak suka soalnya! Jadi… GO!XD

* * *

aynikyu: "Ini lanjutannya, mian telat!TwTb gomawo reviewnya!"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Oke~! Ucchan akan tanggung jawab~!*seret Yemma kepenghulu*/plak hyaah~! Kalo gitu Ucchan gak jadi hiatus deh!XD tapi bohong!/PLAK utang Ucchan banyak ne… oke, makasih masih menunggu! Gomawo reviewnya!"

Harpaairiry: "Gomawo~!^w^ yosh! Mian ini telat banget!/plak gomawo reviewnya~!"

Nini: "0_0 Ucchan juga gak tau harus bales apa/plak yosh! Gomawo reviewnya!XD"

yesung ukeku: "Tonjok aja! Biar dia masuk rumah sakit n gak jadi wamil! Sekalian sama EunHaenya juga! Sini Ucchan bantu!/plak Ucchan juga kesel sama bang kuda itu!(Siwon: KAN SITU YANG KETIK!) gomawo reviewnya!"

deraelf: "Mwahahah, tenang, akan Ucchan buat Siwon teraniyaya~! Err… ALBOL nanti belum kepikiran/plak n innocent baby itu sudah tamat loh~!XD gomawo reviewnya!"

olla: "Gak, Yesungie udah gak tahan lagi/plak gomawo reviewnya~!"

dewinyonyakang: "Aa… udah lewat tuh/plak makasih:'3/plak udah Ucchan lanjut, gomawo reviewnya!"

Wonhaesung Love: "Nah, kejadian tuh8D/plak gomawo reviewnya~!"

reny . rhey: "Yup~! Siwon AKAN menyesal~! Gomawo reviewnya~!"

Jeremy kim 84: "Mian, lama banget ne updatenyaTwT hohoho your wish is my command~!XD gomawo~!TwT hahha, iya Yemmanya udah keluar, wondadnya yang masuk…TwT gak papah, lebih panjang lagi juga boleh kok!XD gomawo reviewnya!"

choi yewon11: "Terima ajalah~/plak tentu~! Akan Ucchan buat menyesal~! Gomawo reviewnya~!"

kyutiesung: "Udah 3000an nihXD uhum! Akan Ucchan buat dia menyesal! Hahah, update kilat…*ngais2 sampah*/plak gomawo reviewnya!"

anggitaclouds: "Hmm… jalan ceritanya gak gitu sih… tapi akhirnya mereka dipisah kan~?;D/plak ne, Siwon akan sangat menyesal~!*ikut ketawa setan*/plak gomawo reviewnya!"

ressalini: "Iya ne, jahat.(Wondad: *banting laptop*) gomawo reviewnya!"

milaa . cloudslocketsparkyu: "0w0" err…. Gomawo reviewnya….^_^" "

kim rose: "Hahahha!*nyodorin tisu* Tentu! Karna dia juga sudah menyakiti Yesungkuh!/plak gomawo reviewnya!"

Kim Raein: "Ini udah panjangan dikit kan?TwT sudah! Mwahahah! Tentu akan Ucchan buat menyesal~! Gomawo reviewnya~!"

Jiji Park: "Bagus kan, Yemma ninggalin Wondad agar bisa bersama dengan Ucchan…/plak gomawo!XD hhehe gomawo reviewnya~!"

Triclouds: "Wah… anda adalah belahan jiwa saya…*peluk*/plak udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne~!"

* * *

Yup! Sampai situ saja! kalau ada kritik atau saran, bisa kirim kekotak review atau langsung pm Ucchan! Ucchan minta maaf kalau Ucchan banyak salah ne~!

Btw, selamat menjalankan hari raya idul adha(walau kecepatan~!) *sembelih psp Kyuppa*/plak

Review please~?


	5. Baby Blue

:::

Setiap melihatmu…

Rasa benciku bertambah.

…

Tapi setiap detik tanpamu…

Membuat ketakutanku semakin menggila.

:::

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

L'amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Ide cerita dari sahabat Ucchan, tapi ceritanya** ASLI **milik Ucchan! N gomawo buat **Trias **eonnie yang udah ngoreksi judulnya!XD emang kamus itu gak bisa dipercaya!(padahal sendirinya salah nempatin huruf)

"Tidak…! Aku tidak mau menemuinya lagi…" gumam Yesung lirih. Ia memandang keluar jendela ruang rawatnya. Dalam benaknya, terus terputar wajah Siwon hari itu.

Wajah Siwon saat Yesung membentaknya…

Terus. Terputar. Tak mau berhenti.

Walau Yesung sudah berusaha menghentikannya.

… Tetap tak mau berhenti.

"… Jangan… tolong jangan…" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Teringat lagi, masa lalunya dengan Siwon. "… Jangan muncul lagi…!"

"_Baby! Saranghae!"_

"Hiks! Ani…! Shirreo…! aku tidak mau! Aku benci! Aku benci…" tatapan Yesung berubah kosong. "… Wonnie."

"_Ada apa, baby? Hari inipun aku mencintaimu!"_

"Kh…! Andwae…! Ani…! Jangan muncul lagi… jangan berdebar… jangan pikirkan lagi…" Yesung meraba dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan. "Hentikan…! HENTIKAAANN!" Yesung mulai memukul-mukul dadanya tanpa sadar. Sorot mata ketakutan mulai tampak dikedua matanya. "BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

BRAK

"RABID DOG!" Heechul membuka pintu kamar rawat Yesung, menjatuhkan sekeranjang buah yang baru saja dibelinya. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ia berlari menuju Yesung, dan memeluknya erat. "Ssh…! Hentikan! Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?"

"Hiks…! Kenapa dia muncul terus…? Hiks…! Heebongie hyung…!" tangis Yesung semakin menjadi. Ia membalas pelukan Heechul erat. "Jangan pergi lagi…! Hiks…! Jebal… gajima…!" lirih Yesung.

Heechul memejamkan matanya. Merasa sangat sedih dengan keadaan Yesung yang rapuh seperti ini. "Ssh… hyung janji tidak akan pernah pergi lagi." bisiknya sambil membelai surai Yesung penuh sayang. "Uljimma, Sungie."

Yesung mencengkram bahu Heechul. "… Jangan biarkan dia muncul lagi, hyung…"

"… Sungie…"

"Tolong… Jangan biarkan…"

:

:

Siwon menenggak sekaleng soda entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia merasa sangat kalut sekarang. Malaikatnya… malaikatnya membencinya…

"Baby… maafkan aku…" lirih Siwon sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya dikaki ranjangnya. Mengacak surainya frustasi. "Baby… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

"… Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

:::

Don't leave me.

Stay with me.

No matter how much I've hurt you before.

… Just…

… Stay.

:::

-Sapphire Blue Hospital…

Yesung duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir semua ingatannya tentang Siwon. Tapi seakan mengejeknya, semua ingatan itu tetap menari dibenaknya.

Yesung menggeleng. '… Kenapa aku masih memikirkanmu…? Merindukanmu…? Ingin menyentuhmu…? Kenapa…? Padahal aku membencimu. Sangat… sangat membencimu.'

Yesung ingin melupakannya… bagaimana caranya…?

… Apa Yesung harus kecelakaan juga? Agar dia bisa melupakannya? Sama seperti Siwon?

Tatapan Yesung menyendu. "… Wonnie…"

Brugh

"Ukh…!"

"Donghaesshi!"

Yesung sontak menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan seorang namja yang sebelah mata dan pipinya diperban tampak terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Perawat yang ada dibelakangnya tampak cemas dan segera membantu namja itu berdiri. Namun ia tampak kesusahan.

Yesung menghampiri mereka, dan membantu namja itu untuk duduk kembali kekursi rodanya. Perawat itu berterima kasih, lalu membawa namja berkursi roda itu kedalam rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam, memandangi namja berkursi roda yang terus menjauh.

"… Dong… hae…?"

:

:

Yesung kembali memandangi jendela kamar rawatnya. Memandangi pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi beberapa pasien rumah sakit. Mereka tampak gembira walau sedang dirawat.

Namja berkursi roda itu juga ada disana. Tengah duduk dikursi rodanya, bersama seorang perawat dibelakangnya. Namja itu memandang kearah langit, tampak menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, namun tak bisa Yesung dengar. Namun Yesung yakin, itu adalah lagu yang sedih.

Perawat dibelakangnya tampak memandang namja itu sedih. Seperti pandangan kasihan dan simpati.

Apa yang terjadi pada namja berkursi roda itu…?

Krieet

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu ruang rawatnya yang dibuka. Wajahnya sontak memucat.

"Baby…"

Ya. Siwon disana. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Kesukaan Yesung. tapi Yesung tidak akan yakin bisa menyukainya dikeadaan yang sekarang.

… Bahkan mungkin dia akan mulai membenci bunga mawar merah yang selalu Siwon berikan untuknya…

… Dulu.

Tubuh Yesung gemetaran. "J-jangan mendekat…! H-Heebongie hyung…!" panggil Yesung terbata.

"Baby… maafkan aku… kumohon…" pinta Siwon dengan wajah sedih yang bahkan Yesung akui, sangat tulus.

Tapi Yesung sudah tidak mau lagi. sudah cukup. Dia sudah muak.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI! PERGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU! BENCI BENCI BENCI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" bentak Yesung sambil melempari Siwon dengan semua benda yang bisa dia gapai. Bantal, selimut, bahkan sekeranjang buah yang Heechul belikan untuknya. Yesung benar-benar kalut, ketakutan telah menguasai dirinya.

Siwon tetap diam ditempatnya, walau dilempari dan dimaki oleh Yesung. dia pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan ini semua belum cukup untuk menebus rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan pada Yesung.

"Hiks… Heebongie hyung…! HEEBONGIE HYUUUNG!" Yesung mencabut paksa jarum infus yang tertanam dipergelangan tangannya. Akibatnya, darah dengan cepat mengalir dari bekas lukanya. "Ukh!"

Siwon terbelalak. "BABY!" ia berlari mendekati Yesung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah Yesung. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menunduk, tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap Yesung. "… Maafkan aku."

Setelah itu Siwon berlari keluar, bermaksud memanggil dokter dan Heechul. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tetap diam. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"… Wonn… ie…" lirihnya. "… Wonnie…"

Brugh

:

:

"Apa yang kupikirkan?! Brengsek! Aku malah membuatnya semakin terluka!" maki Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berlari, menyusuri jalanan sepi didekat rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat. Tak dipedulikannya hujan yang turun dengan deras. Dia hanya terus berlari, tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Rasanya dia ingin benar-benar menghilang.

"Mianhae… mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kosong kearah langit yang dipenuhi awan hujan. "Mianhae… baby… mianhae…"

Siwon bisa mengatakannya berulang kali. Sampai kapanpun juga. Tidak perduli betapa lelah atau sakitnya dia.

… Semua kesakitannya tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Yesung.

"Baby… jeongmal mianhae… mianhae… mianhae…!"

Jraashhh…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku…?"

:

:

Perlahan Yesung membuka kedua matanya, dan kembali lagi, ia terbangun dalam kesendirian. Ia menoleh kearah tangannya, dan menemukan perban yang membungkus tangan mungilnya.

Tatapannya kosong, tak ada satupun emosi. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang, hanyalah Siwon. Siwon. Siwon. Dan Siwon.

Kenapa…? Kenapa Siwon selalu muncul…?

"_**Baby… maafkan aku… kumohon…"**_

"… Wonnie…" Yesung perlahan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Memeluk lututnya yang gemetaran. "Tolong berhenti… kenapa… kau muncul lagi…?" lirihnya.

"Aku membencimu…" air matanya perlahan turun dari sudut matanya. Tak mampu menahan emosi yang membuncah didadanya. "… Aku sangat membencimu… sangat…"

'… _Tapi… kenapa aku malah semakin merindukanmu…?'_

Krieet

"Sungie…"

Yesung mendongak, dan menemukan Heechul yang membawa sekeranjang buah. "… Heebongie hyung…"

Heechul mendengus. "Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat dengan namaku." Ia menarik kursi kecil disamping ranjang Yesung, dan duduk. "Ini buah untukmu. Jangan dilempar lagi."

Yesung menunduk. "… Maaf…"

Heechul menghela napas. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia meletakkan keranjang buah yang baru dibelinya diatas meja kecil dekat ranjang Yesung, lalu mengelus surai Yesung sayang. "Masih sakit? Berbaringlah."

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani… nan gwenchana."

Heechul menatapnya datar. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Wajahmu saja lusuh begitu." Sindirnya pedas.

Yesung cemberut. "… Aku baik-baik saja." tukasnya lagi.

Heechul memandang Yesung lama. "… Hei, rabid dog. Apa kau tidak akan memberi Siwon kesempatan lagi?"

"…"

"Aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan dia menyesal. Dia masih mencintaimu, Yesungie. Kuharap, setidaknya kau bisa memaafkannya dan-"

"Hyung…" potong Yesung. "Geumanhe… hentikan."

Heechul menghela napas. "Baiklah, hyung tidak akan menyinggungnya lagi." ucapnya pasrah. "Bukankah kau bosan seharian disini, Sungie? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ketaman?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan. "… Ne."

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Yesung penuh sayang. Ia membantu Yesung untuk berdiri, lalu menuntunnya keluar kamar.

Sungguh, Yesung senang karena ia masih memiliki Heechul.

"Umma dan appa mana…?"

"Appamu harus kembali ke Jepang, ummamu juga sedang ada job, tapi Mrs. Kim bilang akan menjengukmu nanti malam." Jelas Heechul.

Yesung mengangguk paham. Orang tuanya memang sangat sibuk.

Heechul lalu mendudukkan Yesung dibangku taman rumah sakit. "Apa kau haus? Aku akan membelikanmu minuman. Tapi rahasiakan dari suster!" ucap Heechul sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

Yesung tersenyum. Hyungnya ini memang 'sedikit' unik. Terutama gaya berpakaiannya. Lihat saja kaos motif cheetah dan celana jeans hot pink panjangnya. Juga sepatu boots cokelat dan topi cowboynya. Oh God…

"Ne~! Aku mau coke~!" sahut Yesung riang.

Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai. "Dasar anak nakal~! Baiklah! Akan hyung belikan! Kau tunggu disini ne!" Heechul segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Heechul sangat menyayanginya… tatapan Yesung menyendu. Seandainya Yesung mendengarkan Heechul soal Siwon…

"**Mwo?! Kau jatuh cinta padanya?! Kim Yesung! itu tidak normal! Hubungan cinta yang seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama!"**

Juga saat Heechul menyuruh Yesung menyerah… seandainya Yesung tak bersikeras ingin mengembalikan ingatan Siwon… setidaknya Siwon tidak akan terluka. Siwon tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. ya… seandainya… seandainya…

"**-Dia mengataimu gay dan menjijikkan. Padahal dia yang membuatmu menjadi gay." **

"**Dan kau masih mau bersama dengan namja brengsek yang sudah melupakanmu ini?"**

"… Maafkan aku, Heebongie hyung…" lirih Yesung. "… Kau benar… dan aku salah… aku… selalu salah. Semua perjanjian itu…"

"**Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, baby!"**

"… Bohong."

"Anu, Yesungsshi…?"

Yesung tersentak kaget, ia menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan seorang perawat paruh baya dan namja berkursi roda yang Yesung tolong tempo hari.

Kalau tak salah namanya Donghae.

"Ah, ne!" sahut Yesung.

"Donghaesshi mau berterima kasih padamu atas bantuanmu tempo hari." Jelas perawat itu.

Yesung menggeleng dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukannya pada Donghae. "Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Namja bernama Donghae itu tersenyum. "… Bisakah kita bicara…?"

Yesung mengernyit, namun ia mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Perawat itu memindahkan Donghae dari kursi rodanya dibantu Yesung, dan mendudukannya dikursi taman. Setelah itu, Perawat tersebut melangkah meninggalkan Yesung dan Donghae.

Hening sejenak, Donghae memandang lurus kedepan dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku tempo hari." Suara Donghae memecah keheningan.

Yesung tersentak. "A-ah, gwenchana. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih!"

Donghae diam. Namun sejurus kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka. "… Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kim Yesung imnida." Jawab Yesung.

:

"… Yesung… hyung…"

:

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae bingung. "N-ne?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau sudah melupakanku…?"

Yesung sontak merasa gugup. Dia sungguh tidak mengingat Donghae. "M-mian, aku tidak ingat…"

Tersirat kekecewaan dikedua mata Donghae, namun sejurus kemudian senyuman kembali terpasang diwajahnya yang setengahnya telah tertutup perban. "… Apa kau ingat Lee Hyukjae?"

Yesung mengernyit. Bagaimana Donghae bisa tahu nama sahabatnya? "Ne? Aku kenal, Hyukjae adalah sahabatku di sekolah dulu. Tapi sudah sebulan lebih ini aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Donghae tersenyum, namun Yesung sadar tatapan Donghae kosong, tanpa emosi. "Donghaesshi… gwenchanayo…?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Dia penasaran kenapa Donghae bisa mengenalnya? Apa Hyukjae memberitahu soal Yesung padanya? Tapi untuk apa?

"… Hyukkie… tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya."

"Ne?"

Donghae tersenyum. "… Dia sudah mati."

DEG

"A-apa maksudmu…?" tanya Yesung terbata.

"… Lee Hyukjae sudah meninggal." Ulang Donghae lagi, seakan menegaskan kalimatnya. "Tepatnya dia meninggal karena kecelakaan… sebulan yang lalu."

Yesung memandang Donghae tak percaya.

"… Dan aku juga bersama dengannya dalam kecelakaan itu."

"…"

"… Mungkin kau tak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalmu. … Sangat mengenalmu." Donghae diam sejenak, tampak mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka, "… Dan soal kecelakaan Siwon juga. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya. Malam itu juga, Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, tepat setelah mendengar kabar kecelakaan Siwon. … Dan aku ada bersamanya."

FLASHBACK: ON

Mobil berwarna biru safir melaju menembus derasnya hujan dimalam itu. Dua insan didalam mobil itu tampak berargumen.

"Aku tidak percaya kau lebih mementingkan sahabatmu daripada aku!" seorang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae bersidekap sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya, Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilpun hanya menghela napas. "Ayolah, Hae ah… kencan bisa kapan saja… Siwon membutuhkan kita…! Bukankah dia juga sahabatmu?" ucap Hyukjae sambil memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat jalan yang didera hujan deras dan dinaungi gelapnya malam.

Donghae tetap cemberut. "Siwon memang sahabatku! Tapi tetap saja! Hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke 4 tahun! Aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan kencan kita malam ini! Kenapa juga namja Choi itu harus kecelakaan disaat-saat seperti ini?! Kau yakin dia tak menipumu?!"

"LEE DONGHAE!" bentak Hyukjae. "Aku mengenal Siwon! Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong! Dan apa tadi kau tidak dengar nada suara Heechul hyung?!"

"HEECHUL HYUNG PASTI BERKERJA SAMA DENGAN SIWON UNTUK MENIPU KITA! KAU TAHU, SIWON SELALU SAJA MERUSAK MOMENT KEBERSAMAANKU DENGANMU!" balas Donghae kasar. "KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HAH?!"

"KAU KEKASIHKU LEE DONGHAE! TAPI KAU TIDAK BOLEH EGOIS! HARI JADI BISA DIRAYAKAN KAPAN SAJA! BUKANKAH KEBERSAMAAN KITA SAJA SUDAH CUKUP?!" tanpa sadar Hyukjae mempercepat laju mobilnya saking emosinya dia.

Donghae mengacak surainya frustasi. "APA?! AKU EGOIS?! BEGITU?! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN KENCAN MALAM INI UNTUKMU, HYUK AH! KAU MASIH BILANG AKU EGOIS?! BUKANKAH KAU YANG-"

"LEE DONGHAE! BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK- AWAS!"

CIIIIITTTT

BRAK

…

FLASHBACK: OFF 

"Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat." Donghae tersenyum. "Yang kuingat, suara pekikkan Hyukkie, bunyi tabrakan, dan aku merasakan benturan keras didahiku. Aku juga bisa merasakan serpihan kaca jendela yang menusuk punggung dan wajah bagian kiriku. Kami menabrak sebuah truk."

"…"

"Saat aku bangun, aku sudah dirumah sakit. Aku mencari Hyukkie. Tapi aku ditahan oleh perawat. Mereka bilang Hyukkie baik-baik saja, dan aku bisa mengunjunginya kalau keadaanku sudah lebih baik." Donghae menghela napas. "Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, jika Hyukkie baik-baik saja, kenapa dia tidak menjengukku? Apa dia marah padaku? Memikirkan itu membuatku sangat sedih dan takut."

Yesung memperhatikan Donghae. Ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya tak berubah, walau Yesung tahu Donghae sangat terluka.

"Aku diam-diam menyelinap dari kamar rawatku, lalu pergi kekamar rawat Hyukkie. … Tapi aku terlambat. Hyukkie sudah pergi."

"…" Donghae diam sejenak, tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Para perawat sudah membohongiku. Hyukkie tidak pernah baik-baik saja. dia terluka lebih parah dariku. Dia bahkan terlempar keluar mobil, dan mengalami pendarahan hebat." Donghae memainkan jemari tangannya yang kurus. "Tapi aku tidak marah. Aku tahu mereka melakukan itu agar aku berjuang dengan hidupku."

"Donghaesshi…"

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Mianne… aku tiba-tiba jadi bicara banyak begini." Ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon? Apa dia sudah mengingatmu? Kau kembali kesini untuknya 'kan?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"… Hei…" panggil Donghae dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, maafkan dia. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Cinta sejati itu tidak datang dua kali."

Yesung tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Donghae diam, namun perlahan tangannya terangkat kearah Yesung, seakan hendak menyentuhnya. Namun tangan kurus Donghae hanya menggapai angin. "Mian… bisakah aku menyentuh wajahmu…?"

"Ne? T-tentu." Balas Yesung bingung karena Donghae tetap tak bergeming. Tangannya meraba-raba, tapi jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari wajah Yesung.

Donghae tersenyum. "Mian… tapi aku tidak bisa melihat."

DEG

"A-ah…" Yesung meraih tangan Donghae, dan perlahan meletakkan telapak tangan Donghae dipipinya.

"Ah… wajahmu tak berubah, hyung…" gumam Donghae sambil tetap meraba wajah Yesung. "… Kau tetap semanis dulu. Hanya saja rasanya… pipimu menirus, ne…"

Yesung hanya diam. Tangan Donghae terasa sangat dingin dan lembut. Membuat Yesung terbuai. Yesung perlahan memejamkan matanya, merasakan damai dihatinya.

… Entah kenapa rasanya dia pernah disentuh oleh tangan ini…

Sepasang tangan dengan jemari mungil… yang suka sekali mencubit pipi tembemnya…

Tapi Yesung tak bisa mengingatnya.

"…"

… Yesung… merasa mengantuk…

Perlahan, Yesung mulai terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

Dan diantara semua itu, masih terdengar suara lirih nan lembut Donghae…

"… Maafkan Siwon, ne…?"

:::

"Yeeesuuuungieee hyuuuung~!" sesosok bocah kecil nampak dengan cerianya melangkah mendekati Yesung yang saat itu tengah menulis pr sekolahnya.

Yesung yang baru berumur 6 tahun itu tersenyum menanggapi keceriaan si anak tetangga disamping rumahnya. Umurnya baru 3 tahun, tapi sudah sangat aktif. "Ne, Aiden ah~?"

"Kalau aku besar nanti, aku akan menikah dengan hyungie~!" ujar Aiden sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah.

Yesung terkekeh mendengar celotehan Aiden. "Jinjja~? Janji ne~?" ia menerima tangkai bunga itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hum! Aiden janji~! Hyung, tunggu Aiden ne!"

Chu~

Yesung meraba pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah muda –akibat malu karena dicium Aiden. Dan senyuman hangat lalu tersungging diwajahnya. "… Hyung akan selalu menunggumu."

…

"Hyungie…? Aiden akan pergi besok…"

"… Kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama."

"…"

"Tolong jangan lupakan Aiden."

"…"

"… Tolong."

:::

"… Ngie"

"… Sungie…"

"…Yesungie… bang… un…"

DEG

Kedua kelopak mata Yesung sontak terbuka. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah cemas sang kakak. "H-Heebongie hyung…" lirihnya.

Heechul memandangnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng. "… Ani." Lirihnya. Pandangannya kosong.

… Mimpi apa itu…?

Siapa Aiden…? Kenapa Yesung merasa pernah bertemu dengannya…?

… Donghae?

"Yak! Jangan bengong begitu, Rabid Dog! Kau membuatku takut!" bentak Heechul sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yesung dengan sadis.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja, hyungie!"

Heechul menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. "… Jangan membuatku takut lagi…"

Tatapan Yesung menyayu mendengar ketulusan disuara Heechul. Heechul sangat menyayanginya, dan hal itu membuat dada Yesung menghangat. "Ne, hyung… mianne… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." bisik Yesung sambil membalas pelukan Heechul dengan tak kalah erat.

Heechul diam sejenak, kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan penuh sayang. "Bagus. Ayo kembali kekamar. Kau minumnya dikamar saja."

Yesung mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Ne… gomawo, Heebongie hyung."

:::

Hello.

… And…

Goodbye.

:::

Yesung memandang keluar jendela kamar rawatnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak melihat Donghae. Apa Donghae baik-baik saja…?

"… **Maafkan Siwon, ne…?"**

Memang hanya samar terdengar, namun suara lembut Donghae saat itu… mampu membuat Yesung seakan kehilangan kebenciannya terhadap Siwon.

… Apa yang dibencinya dari Siwon? Apa Yesung membenci Siwon karena telah melukainya?

… Bukankah dengan membenci Siwon begini, Yesung juga telah melukainya…?

Bukankah Yesung sama saja dengan Siwon?

… Sama-sama brengsek.

"…" pandangan Yesung kembali menerawang. Siwon tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya. Siwon benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

… Hal itu membuat Yesung merasa sepi.

Aneh… padahal Yesung yang meminta Siwon agar tidak mendekatinya lagi. Yesung benci. Bukan pada Siwon, tetapi Yesung benci pada dirinya sendiri.

… Seandainya ketika itu Yesung tidak kembali kemari, tentu kehidupan Siwon akan baik-baik saja.

… Yesung mencintai Siwon. Hingga mau mati rasanya. Dan melukainya, membuat Yesung semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia tak mau Siwon terluka. Dia sangat mencintai Siwon. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat.

… Bahkan mungkin Yesung telah dibutakan oleh cintanya itu.

"… Wonnie…" lirihnya, pandangannya menatap awan putih yang bergelantungan dilangit. Perlahan, pandangannya mengabur. "… Wonnie…"

"**Saranghaeyo, baby…"**

"Hiks… Wonnie…" Yesung mencengkram dadanya, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. "Wonnie… Wonnie… aku merindukanmu… Wonnie… sangat… sangat merindukanmu…"

"… Saranghaeyo…"

Yesung menangis. Terus menangis. Meluapkan segala isi hatinya. Bahkan…

… Dia tak sadar kalau ada Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan segala ocehannya.

Ada Heechul.

… Dan Heechul terluka.

Heechul diam, memandangi sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu. ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan menutup pintu kamar rawat Yesung tanpa suara.

Heechul mematung didepan kamar rawat Yesung. memandang kosong kearah kakinya. Diam disana untuk beberapa saat.

Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Seakan… Heechul belum bisa menerima kenyataan…

"… Ternyata kau memang masih mencintainya, rabid dog…" lirih Heechul. Tangannya terkepal, seakan menahan emosi.

"… Dasar…"

Tes

Tes

"… Pembohong…"

:

:

-Meanwhile, At Donghae's Room…

Tes

Tes

Donghae memandangi tetes demi tetes air yang berjatuhan didalam tabung berisi cairan –yang katanya, adalah pengganti makanan.

Tes

Tes

Donghae kemudian memandangi keadaan diluar yang dipenuhi oleh rintik hujan.

Bukan hujan deras. Hanya hujan rintik. Tapi walau tetesannya kecil, akan tetap terasa dingin dikulit. Dingin… sangat dingin… dan bahkan akan lebih terasa menusuk kulit.

Hujan…

Hujan mengingatkannya akan hari itu… hari kecelakaan itu…

… Dan hari dimana dia meninggalkan cinta pertamanya.

"Hh…" napasnya mulai tersengal. Bersamaan dengan denyut jantungnya yang terasa semakin lamban. Bahkan… kedua matanya mulai menutup.

Satu yang dia tahu.

… Dia akan mati.

-Back To Yesung's Room…

'Hujan…' Yesung melamun, melihat pemandangan diluar. Semakin lama, hujan itu semakin deras. Dan setiap tetesnya membuat hati Yesung semakin sakit. Ia ingat… dulu Siwon rela mandi hujan didepan rumahnya selama dua jam lebih, demi mendapat kata maaf dari Yesung yang saat itu sedang marah.

… Apa Siwon akan melakukannya lagi…?

Menunggu dibawah hujan…?

Menunggu Yesung memaafkannya…?

… Yesung harap tidak. Dia tidak mau Siwon terluka lagi. Cukup… cukup dengan semua keegoisannya.

… Dia tidak mau mengganggu Siwon lagi.

Krieet

"Yesungie?"

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan sebuah senyuman sontak menghiasi wajahnya. "Umma…"

"Mian, umma baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mrs. Kim mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu mengelus surainya. "Apa masih ada yang sakit? Apa kau makan dengan benar?"

Yesung terkekeh. Ummanya memang sangat perhatian. "Ne, umma… aku baik-baik saja. aku juga makan dengan baik."

"…"

"Ah, Heebongie hyung!" sapa Yesung saat melihat Heechul masuk.

Heechul memandangnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Tak berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang terdapat dikamar rawat. Tak melihat kearah Yesung sama sekali.

Yesung mengernyit. Apa Heechul marah padanya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Heechul marah? Baru saja Yesung hendak bertanya, namun suara sang umma mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Umma sudah bicara pada dokter tadi…" mulai Mrs. Kim. Tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "… Dan dokter memperbolehkanmu untuk pulang."

Yesung tertegun. "Pu… lang…?"

Mrs. Kim memandangnya. "Ya. Lusa pagi. Kita akan pulang ke Jepang."

DEG

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

… Pulang ke… Jepang…?

Apa artinya Yesung tidak akan melihat Siwon lagi?

Pandangan Yesung menyendu. Bisa apa dia? Bukankah ini demi yang terbaik? Siwon akan lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya.

Yesung tersenyum kecut. Bahkan disaat beginipun, ia masih bisa memikirkan Siwon. "… Aku mengerti."

Heechul yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearah Yesung, hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Tak mampu menahannya lagi, Heechul memilih keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung. ia melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi mengingat hari sudah beranjak malam.

Tap

Tap

Hanya bunyi langkahnya yang menggema dilorong tersebut.

Tes

Tes

Dan hanya tetes demi tetes air matanya yang terdengar.

Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu memandang layar ponselnya lama. Sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mendial seseorang.

Biiip

Biiip

Orang itu masih belum menjawab. Tapi Heechul tetap sabar menunggu.

Biiip

Bii-

Cklik

"… Yeoboseo…?"

Saat itulah, Heechul sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

FLASHBACK: ON

Aku mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya.

… Aku bahkan mungkin sudah gila.

"Ini sepupuku, Choi. Jangan macam-macam padanya."

Dan senyumanmu saat itu, membuatku semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kim Yesung imnida! Bangaeupseumnida!"

"A-annyeong… Choi Siwon imnida!"

…

Betapa saat itu, aku iri. Marah. Cemburu. Kesal. Benci.

Sangat…

Sangat…

Padanya.

…

"Hyung! Siwon mengajakku kencan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tega menolaknya…"

"Heh?! Jangan mau dengannya! Dia itu playboy! Tolak! Kau harus menolaknya!"

Awalnya aku mengira… dia akan menyerah…

… Sama sepertiku.

… Tapi aku salah.

Dia gigih… sangat gigih…

Bahkan kegigihannya itu membuatmu jatuh cinta.

"Hyung… a-aku menerima Siwon… k-kami pacaran…"

Sungguh… aku sangat terkejut.

Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Tidak. Kau milikku. Tidak. Dia tak boleh memilikimu. Aku berusaha membujukmu untuk meninggalkannya, namun kau tak mendengarkanku.

… Dan hal itu membuatku kembali tersadar.

… Aku siapamu…?

… Kau siapaku…?

Apa aku berhak marah?

Apa aku berhak cemburu?

… Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

… Hanya kakak sepupu bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

… Dan terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

… Apabila saat itu aku mengumpulkan keberanianku, dan menyatakan perasaanku padamu…

"… Hyung… Aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

… Apa semuanya akan berbeda…?

FLASHBACK: OFF

TBC

Aduh… kok makin sedih yah~… angsty~… Ucchan suka deh~/plak

Ah ne! mian kalo mengecewakan! Btw masalah novel… ternyata Ucchan lebih sibuk dari dugaanTwT" jadi sepertinya… eum… itu… yah liat aja nanti ne!/plak

Mian Ucchan belum bisa balas review, tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review! N Ucchan seneng banyak respon positif! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkannya dengan baik!^0^

Btw… Ucchan ada rencana… abis namatin nih FF dengan ending pair YeWon, Ucchan mau bikin alternate route(?)… enaknya HaeSung atau HeeSung yah? Ucchan mau menggalang vote! Nanti pas udah end baru Ucchan tutup! Yosh! Ucchan membuka votenya secara resmii~~!(?)/plak

Oke, Ucchan akan meliburkan diri dulu! Masalah FF lain… hanya Ucchan dan Tuhan yang tahu kapan update…/pletak.

Gomawo reviewnya ne! n semoga masih mau ngereview!XD

Singkat kata,

Review Please~?


	6. Lovely Pink

:::

Setiap detik…

Setiap menit…

Setiap jam…

… Setiap hari…

Kau semakin jauh dariku.

… Tapi aku malah semakin mencintaimu.

:::

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

L'amour Et La Haine

Teme's Request!XD

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: Siwon &amp; Yesung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Ide cerita dari sahabat Ucchan, tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! N gomawo buat **Trias** eonnie yang udah ngoreksi judulnya!XD Emang kamus itu gak bisa dipercaya!(padahal sendirinya salah nempatin huruf)

* * *

:::

Inilah saatnya…

Aku melihat ending kita berdua.

… Apakah kau adalah cintaku…?

… Atau… malah benciku…?

:::

Heechul memandangi wajah Yesung yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu damai… namun disaat bersamaan tersirat kesedihan dan ketakutan disana.

Tangan Heechul terulur, menyentuh pipi Yesung lembut –tak mau membangunkannya. "… Hei, rabid dog."

"…"

Heechul tersenyum. Pandangannya kosong. Terus memandang kearah wajah damai Yesung. "… Hei, bodoh."

Tangannya yang lain terkepal, seakan menahan emosi yang membuncah didadanya. "… Aku ingin membunuhmu." Perlahan tangannya turun, dan mencengkram leher Yesung samar. "Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan yang lain memilikimu."

"…"

Heechul tersenyum remeh. Ia menarik tangannya, menjauh dari leher Yesung. "… Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

Hening sejenak…

"Mungkin… karena aku mencintaimu." Heechul berlutut disamping tempat tidur Yesung. meraih tangannya, dan menciumnya pelan. "… Sangat… sangat mencintaimu… aku bahkan rela mati untukmu…"

"…"

"Kau tak tahu… betapa paniknya aku saat melihatmu sekarat waktu itu. kau selalu saja membuat jantungku hampir copot." Heechul tersenyum pilu. "… Dasar dongsaeng yang merepotkan."

Helaan napas berat terdengar. Heechul memejamkan matanya. "… Apa… jika aku menyatakan perasaanku sejak dulu… kau akan menerimanya, Yesungie…?"

"…"

DEG

Tubuh Yesung tersentak, sementara wajahnya mendadak gelisah. "Kh…"

Heechul membelalakkan matanya panik. Ia sontak berdiri dengan perasaan takut. "Y-Yesungi-"

"W-Wonnie…"

DEG

"Hiks… Wonnie…"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Heechul menatap air mata yang meluncur jatuh dari sudut mata Yesung. Mendengarkan semua bisikan lirih yang keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung.

Semuanya.

Betapa dia merindukan Siwon. Betapa dia ingin bertemu Siwon. Betapa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Siwon.

Semuanya.

Sejak dulu. Heechul selalu mendengarnya. Bahkan saat bertelepon dengan Heechulpun, Yesung hanya membicarakan Siwon.

Wonnienya yang baik. Wonnienya yang tampan. Wonnienya yang sangat mencintainya.

… Tak tahukah Yesung, kalau Heechul jauh lebih mencintainya? Mencintainya dengan seluruh kehidupannya. Heechul bisa menjadi lebih baik, Heechul juga bisa menjadi lebih tampan. Heechul juga akan jadi orang yang paling mencintai Yesung.

Semua itu akan Heechul lakukan untuk Yesung.

Yesung cukup memberikan Heechul kesempatan, maka Heechul akan membuktikannya.

Sungguh.

"Wonnie… aku merindukanmu… aku… mencintaimu… Wonnie…!"

Dan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung seakan menyadarkan Heechul. Yesung tak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan itu. semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Heechul tidak akan pernah mendapatkan happy ending itu. dia hanyalah pemeran pembantu dicerita ini. Bukan peran utama. Bukan tokoh yang akan bersama dengan Yesung.

"… Yesungie…" Heechul memandang sedih Yesung. "Setidaknya… bisakah aku mendapatkan hadiahku…?" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung, memandangi bibir Yesung yang masih berbicara. "… Aku mencintaimu."

Chu~

Satu ciuman dari Heechul mampu membuat Yesung terdiam. Ciuman itu berlangsung hanya sebentar. Heechul menarik wajahnya, kemudian memandangi ekspresi wajah Yesung.

Wajah Yesung merona, namun kedua matanya tetap tertutup. Tersirat raut kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka, tetap dengan lengkungan senyuman yang tak mau hilang.

"... Nado saranghae... Wonnie."

:::

Yesung membuka matanya. Dan dia menemukan… kesepian.

"Hyung…?" lirihnya. "… Heebongie hyung…"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada sosok Heechul. Tak ada siapapun.

Mata Yesung menyayu. "… Heebongie hyung…" lirihnya lagi. "… Jangan tinggalkan Sungie…"

Tapi…

"Sungie takut…"

Sosok Siwon ada disana… memandangi Yesung. tersenyum pada Yesung. berada didekat Yesung.

Dan hal itu membuat Yesung takut.

Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Entah karena hal apa.

"… Heebongie… hyung…!" panggil Yesung, berusaha menguatkan suaranya. "J-jangan… jangan dekati aku…!"

Tapi sosok Siwon tak mengindahkan. Dia malah mendekati Yesung.

"T-tidak! JANGAN!" bentak Yesung. ia berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya tak bergerak. "HEEBONGIE HYUNG!"

Sosok Siwon berhenti tepat disamping ranjang Yesung. memandangi wajahnya dengan senyuman menawan. Ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekati milik Yesung.

"A-ani! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya, namun tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Gerakan Siwon terhenti tepat ketika bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir milik Yesung. matanya memandang Yesung lembut. "… Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya, lalu ia beralih mengecup dahi Yesung.

Yesung terpaku. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya. Dapat dirasakannya ciuman Siwon didahinya. Sangat lembut… penuh cinta… seperti dulu.

Ciuman yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Yesung melembut, dan bibirnya terbuka, mengucapkan sepatah kata lirih, yang menembus sunyinya kamar rawatnya:

"… Nado saranghae… Wonnie."

:::

Cinta. Cinta. Cinta.

Mengapa rasa itu ada?

Benci. Benci. Benci.

…. Kenapa aku tak pernah merasakannya…?

:::

Ciipp~ ciip~

Bunyi kicauan burung kecil terdengar, bersamaan dengan cahaya mentari yang menembus jendela kamar rawat milik Yesung.

Pagi telah tiba.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Yesung terbuka. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tak bisa bersuara. Mimpi… itu semua hanya mimpi.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tampak diwajah pucatnya. "… Tentu saja. apa yang kuharapkan…?" gumamnya lirih, sarat akan kekecewaan.

Besok dia akan pulang ke Jepang. Dan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Selamanya. Dia akan menata hidup barunya, tanpa Siwon. Mencari cinta baru, yang tidak akan menyakitinya. Hidup dengan baik, dan meninggal dengan baik pula.

… Seandainya semua bisa semudah itu…

Cinta… yang baru…

_"__Yeeesuuuungieee hyuuuung~!"_

DEG

"A-apa…?" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. "Apa itu tadi…?"

_"__Kalau aku besar nanti, aku akan menikah dengan hyungie~!"_

Yesung melotot, mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Seakan kata-kata itu tertahan ditenggorokannya dan hilang sama sekali.

Suara… itu… kenapa rasanya Yesung sangat mengenalnya…?

"… Aiden…?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK: ON**

* * *

Jraaasshhh…

Yesung kecil meringkuk didalam selimutnya, mengacuhkan bunyi hujan yang turun dengan deras diluar. Hujan itu turun deras. Sama dengan air matanya.

"Aiden akan pindah sekolah, hyungie…"

Suara itu masih terdengar jelas. Membuatnya semakin sakit. Sakit. Dan sakit.

"Pembohong… Sungie benci… hiks… kenapa Aiden meninggalkan Sungie…?" isakkan itu kembali terdengar lirih, semakin teredam oleh tebalnya selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Tok tok

Tubuh Yesung tersentak. Ia menegang, segera ia tahan napasnya. Tak mau membuat suara sekecil apapun.

"Hyungie…? Aiden akan pergi besok…"

"…" Yesung tak bersuara. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan isakkan yang akan keluar.

"… Kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." Suara lirih Aiden kembali terdengar.

Namun Yesung masih tak mau bicara.

"Tolong jangan lupakan Aiden."

Saat itulah, air matanya kembali turun. Dan isakkannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdengar kembali. Tak mampu menahan sakit dihatinya.

'Jangan pergi…! Jangan pergi…!'

"… Tolong."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yesung diam. Mendengar suara langkah kaki Aiden yang terdengar semakin samar.

Jraaashhh…

Dan teriakannya berhasil diredam oleh bunyi hujan.

Teriakan memilukan dan penuh kekecewaannya.

"… Jangan pergi…!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

DEG

DEG

Kedua mata Yesung membulat. Kenapa…? Kenapa Aiden muncul lagi…? padahal Yesung sudah berusaha melupakannya…

"… Aiden…?" tatapan Yesung menerawang, menatap kearah luar jendela. "… Aiden…"

Jauh diseberangnya…

… Ada Aiden…

… Dan Yesung dapat merasakannya.

DEG

DEG

Yesung perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkah dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, mengacuhkan selang infus ditangannya. "… Aiden…?" ditatapnya kamar rawat diseberang kamar rawatnya. Nampak beberapa perawat hilir mudik, dan wajah mereka panik dan tampak putus asa.

… Aku sudah ingat semuanya…

Kata-kata itu berputar dibenak Yesung. sosok Aiden kecil… dan…

Lee Donghae…

_"__Yesung hyung~! Ini pacarku! Namanya Lee Donghae!"_

_"… __Annyeong, sunbaenim."_

Lee Donghae…

Adalah Aidennya…

Aidennya…

_"__Apa kau sudah melupakanku…?"_

AIDENNYA!

Sontak Yesung buru-buru berlari kepintu kamarnya, namun langkahnya tertahan karena selang infus ditangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung mencabut paksa selang infus yang tertanam dipergelangan tangannya. "Kh…!" Yesung sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding!

Yesung segera keluar dari kamar rawatnya, dan berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, tak memperdulikan jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan permintaan perawat yang memintanya berhenti tak ia indahkan.

"Aiden…! Aiden…!" nama itu terus Yesung sebut, nama yang selama ini selalu disembunyikannya, dihapus dari memorinya, dan perasaan yang selalu ia bohongi.

_"__Saranghae, Yesungie hyung~!"_

Drap

_"__Kalau besar nanti, menikahlah dengan Aiden!"_

Drap

_"__Tolong jangan lupakan Aiden."_

BRAK

"AIDEN!"

Dokter dan perawat yang tadinya tengah berkerumun, segera menoleh, terkejut dengan kedatangan Yesung. "A-apa…?! Anda tidak boleh masuk!" seorang perawat dengan marah menghampiri Yesung. "Ommona! Tuan! Tangan anda berdarah! Tolong cepat kembali kekamar anda dan-"

"AIDEN!" tangis Yesung tumpah. Begitu saja. melihat sesosok namja yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rawatnya.

Lee Donghae.

Aidennya.

… Bagaimana bisa Yesung tak mengenalinya…?

"Tuan! Anda harus keluar!" beberapa perawat lain ikut menghampiri Yesung dan berusaha mendorongnya keluar. Namun Yesung terus berontak, tak mau pergi. Tak mau meninggalkan Donghae dalam keadaan begini.

"AIDEN! AIDEN!" yang bisa Yesung lakukan hanyalah berusaha memanggil Donghae. "AIDEN! INI AKU! JONGWOON HYUNGMU! YESUNG HYUNGMU! BANGUNLAH!"

Putus asa? Ya.

Yesung tak peduli. Dia mau Aiden melihatnya. Donghae tersenyum padanya.

Dia mau semua itu.

… Egois… Yesung sangat egois… dan dia tahu itu.

"… Hyung…?"

DEG

"Aiden…" suara Yesung melirih. Memandangi Donghae dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur karena air mata. Aidennya… tengah menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang sayu.

… Wajah pucatnya… membuat Yesung ingin menangis.

"… Hyungie… kau sudah… ingat…?" suara serak Donghae kembali terdengar. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat, walau Donghae tampak kesakitan,

… Dia masih bisa tersenyum pada Yesung.

Saat itu juga Yesung langsung membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan Aiden…? Aidennya? Aidennya yang sangat menyayanginya…? Aidennya yang selalu berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengannya…?

"Tuan! Jangan bicara dulu!" seorang dokter berusaha mendiamkan Donghae. Ia menoleh kearah Yesung. "Tolong bawa dia keluar! Dia mengganggu kelangsungan operasi!"

DEG

… Yesung menatap Donghae shock. Operasi…? apa yang harus Yesung lakukan? Haruskah dia meninggalkan Donghae dalam keadaan begini…? … Tapi… tapi…

… Yesung sudah tak bisa meninggalkan Aiden lagi.

"AIDEN!"

Donghae menatap Yesung lama, sebelum menoleh kearah dokter dengan wajah pucatnya. "… Berapa kemungkinanku untuk sembuh, dok…?"

Dokter tersentak kaget. "H-hah? Uhh…" dokter itu terdiam, menunduk berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "… Bisakah… kalian merawatnya disini…?"

"N-ne?"

"… Tolong biarkan dia disini… biarkan dia… berada disisiku."

:

:

Yesung memandangi sosok Donghae yang masih terbaring dengan wajah pucat. Lengan Yesung tengah dirawat oleh seorang suster yang sesekali bertanya apa dia merasa sakit, tapi Yesung enggan menjawab.

'… Sesakit apapun yang kurasakan… tetap tak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan…'

"Dok! Denyut jantungnya mulai tidak stabil!"

DEG

Kata-kata salah seorang suster yang merawat Donghae, seketika membuat Yesung seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

Tidak… tidak… tidak… TIDAK!

"AIDEN AH!" pekik Yesung dengan air mata yang kembali turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. "JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI!"

Suster yang merawat Yesung terkejut dan langsung berusaha menenangkan Yesung. "Tuan! Jangan berteriak disini-"

Yesung menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. Terlihat sangat kalut. "JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN PERGI!"

Donghae yang tadinya memejamkan mata, kini membuka matanya. Ditengoknya Yesung dengan perlahan, memandangi wajah frustasi sang hyung yang sangat dicintainya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghias wajah pucat Donghae. "… Yesung… hyung…"

Gerakan dan teriakan Yesung terhenti. Ia memandang kedua mata Donghae dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata. "… Ha… e…"

"… Aku senang… hyung sudah… mengingatku…" gumam Donghae, membuat hati Yesung seakan kembali tertusuk. "… Apa kabarmu… hyung…? Apa kau… sehat…? Apa kau… makan dengan baik…?"

Dokter berusaha menghentikan Donghae berbicara, tetapi Donghae memberi isyarat untuk membiarkannya. "… Aku tahu waktuku memang sudah tidak banyak lagi…"

Yesung merasa kakinya melemah. "Ani… jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisiknya lirih. "… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Donghae terdiam, memandangi wajah pilu Yesung dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang entah berarti apa.

Yesung menunduk, tak dapat melihat wajah tersenyum Donghae. "… Tetaplah disini…" bisiknya lagi.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. "… Hyung… ingatkah kau tentang… janjiku waktu itu…?"

Yesung perlahan mendongak, memandang Donghae kosong. "… Janji…"

"… Ya… jangan bilang kau lupa soal itu juga…" Donghae terkekeh. "… Kurasa… kita memang tak bisa bersama…"

DEG

DEG

"Aiden…?"

Donghae membuka matanya, menoleh kearah Yesung, dan tersenyum. Sangat tipis dan lemah, tapi senyuman itu seakan memancarkan berjuta kebahagiaan dan kerinduan yang selama ini telah dipendam oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

… Dan juga seorang Lee Aiden…

"Yesung hyung…"

Lirih…

Sangat lirih…

"… Selamat tinggal."

… Itulah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaramu.

:

:

Yesung memandangi sosok yang terbaring diranjang itu. tak bergerak. Tubuhnya telah tertutupi seluruhnya oleh selimut putih yang biasanya menemani dan memberi kehangatan pada tubuh kurusnya yang lemah itu.

Ditangan Yesung terdapat sebuah surat. Surat dari Aidennya. Tangannya gemetaran. Air matanya sudah kering, meski pandangannya serasa masih kabur oleh liquid bening itu. Kenapa…? Apa yang sudah terjadi…?

… Aidennya pergi…?

"… Ani…" Yesung melangkah gontai menuju sofa kecil diseberang ranjang Donghae. Ia duduk, matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok diatas ranjang itu. berharap sosok itu akan bangun, dan berkata padanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

_"__Selamat tinggal."_

Pandangan kosong Yesung beralih kepada surat ditangannya. Surat yang diberikan suster kepada Yesung, setelah Donghae menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Disurat itu tertulis namanya.

_Untuk Kim Yesung_

_Hyungku tersayang_

_Hyungku tercinta_

_Hyungku yang sangat kurindukan_

"… Perayu…" desis Yesung, padahal air matanya telah kembali turun tanpa disadarinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka surat itu. didalamnya ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat sangat rapi. Sepertinya tidak terlalu lama sejak Donghae menulisnya.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan mulai membaca surat dari Donghae.

* * *

_"__Dear Hyung…"_

* * *

Sebaris kata itu menyambut Yesung.

* * *

_"__Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau bahagia? Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Aku benci saat melihatmu menangis!"_

* * *

Jantung Yesung seakan berdetak lebih cepat. Tangannya semakin gemetaran. Dan kedua matanya semakin mengabur, mengakibatkannya sulit untuk membaca.

* * *

_"… __Mianne… aku bersikap seakan-akan akrab denganmu…_

_… __Apa kau mengenal Aiden, hyung? Apa pendapatmu tentang dia? Apakah dia anak yang baik? Apa kau menyukainya? Atau malah membencinya?_

_… __Kuharap dia tidak pernah membuatmu marah."_

* * *

… Kenapa…?

* * *

_"__Hyung… kuharap… kau selalu bahagia…_

_… __Siwon…_

_… __Aku tahu dia namja yang baik, mapan, pintar, lemah lembut, dan penuh cinta. Aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu…_

_… __Karena itu… bisakah kau memaafkannya…?_

_Bukankah… semua orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua…?"_

* * *

'… Kesempatan kedua…' pandangan Yesung menyayu.

* * *

_"__Hyung… aku selalu berharap agar kau tidak menangis. Agar kau tidak bersedih. Aku harap kau selalu tersenyum. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia. Aku harap kau akan hidup dengan baik._

_… __Kau tahu aku selalu mendoakanmu._

_…__. Aku sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa…_

_… __Eum… Hyung… apa kau ingat…? Dulu ada seorang bocah pendek yang dengan nekatnya melamarmu didepan teman-teman kelasmu…?"_

* * *

"… Aiden…" sebuah senyuman tipis mulai terbentuk diwajah Yesung yang sudah sembap.

* * *

_"… __Menikahlah denganku._

_Itu katanya. Benar-benar egois dan seenaknya… bocah itu bahkan ditertawakan, tapi dengan menahan malu, dia malah memelukmu._

_… __Dan bukannya mendorongnya, kau malah balas memeluknya… membuatnya kegeeran, merasa kau sudah menerimanya…"_

* * *

Memori itu kembali terputar dibenaknya. Dimana Aidennya dengan penuh kenekatan melamar(?) dan memeluknya didepan umum. Saat itu dia terkejut, tapi kehangatan seketika menguar didadanya, dan membuatnya balas memeluk tubuh mungil Aiden.

… Ya… tubuh yang sangat hangat…

* * *

_"… __Kau menerima bocah bodoh itu… berkata akan menikah dengannya saat kalian besar nanti. Bocah itu lalu dengan bodohnya berkata tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dan akan selamanya berada disisimu. _

_… __Padahal dia melanggarnya… dia meninggalkanmu… meninggalkanmu sendirian. Membuatmu menangis, bersedih, marah, dan kecewa._

_… __Tidak heran jika kau memilih untuk melupakannya._

_… __Tapi tahukah kau, hyung…? Bocah itu berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu… dia belajar bela diri dengan tujuan ingin melindungimu. Dia tekun mengikuti pelajaran demi bisa bertemu lagi denganmu._

_… __Tapi saat bocah itu akhirnya bisa kembali ke sisimu, ternyata dia salah. Sudah ada orang lain disisimu. Dan kau bahkan… sudah melupakannya…_

_… __Sedih… itu yang bocah itu rasakan. Tapi dia paham. Kau tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya akan menunggu bocah yang tidak jelas sepertinya._

_… __Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mundur. Membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Siwon."_

* * *

Yesung terdiam. Inikah yang dirasakan Aiden selama ini…?

* * *

_"… __Dia rela asal bisa melihatmu tersenyum lebih lama…_

_… Ah... dan mengenai __Siwon…_

_Maafkanlah dia…_

_Kau mencintainya. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu itu, melebihi siapapun…_

_Saat dia datang, dengan segala janji yang dilupakannya itu, terimalah dia dengan tangan terbuka. Dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahmu. Lupakan semua salahnya padamu. Cintailah dia lagi._

_Ne, hyung…?"_

* * *

"…"

* * *

_"__Bisakah kau setidaknya mengabulkan keinginan terakhir dari bocah bodoh yang mencintaimu ini…?"_

* * *

::::

Stay with me…

Don't get near me…

Don't Leave me..

Get lost…

Why…? I love you… I can't live my life without you…

… I'm not the one…

… It's Him.

:::

"Yesungie…? Gwenchanayo?" Mrs. Kim memperhatikan wajah murung anak semata wayangnya.

Yesung diam, tetap menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pagi ini dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit.

… Dan siang ini juga, ia akan kembali ke Jepang.

'… Wonnie… Wonnie…'

"Yesungie!"

Yesung tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah Mrs. Kim. "A-ah… mian umma… aku tidak mendengarkan…"

Mrs. Kim memandang anaknya miris. Hatinya hancur melihat anaknya seperti ini.

Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi wajah Yesung, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, ia berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Yesung. ia lalu mencengkram bahu Yesung kuat.

"YAK! KAU NAMJA BABBO!" bentak Heechul emosi. "LUPAKAN DIA! BABBO! JANGAN INGAT DIA LAGI! LUPAKAN DIA! DIA HANYA LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG MELUKAIMU!"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka, seakan hendak berbicara membela Siwon.

… Tapi suaranya tak mau keluar.

Heechul semakin menguatkan cengkramannya. "Mwo…? Kau mau membelanya? KAU MAU MEMBELA LELAKI BRENGSEK SEPERTI DIA?!"

"H-Heechul ah…!" Mrs. Kim menahan bahu Heechul, tak tahan melihat ekspresi diwajah Yesung.

"..." Yesung diam, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau bertemu mata dengan Heechul.

"Wae…?"

Yesung menoleh, saat mendengar getaran disuara Heechul. Dan yang dilihatnya mampu membuatnya mencelos.

… Heechul menangis…

:::

… Pertama kalinya dihidupku…

… Aku menangis didepanmu…

:::

"Heebongie hyung…?" panggil Yesung cemas.

"Kenapa, Yesungie…? Kenapa… kau tak mau melihatku…?"

Tes

Tes

"Sekali saja… lihat aku… bukan dia…"

Yesung tetap ditempatnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lihat aku, Yesungie…" bisik Heechul dalam. Ia mendongak, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan nyalang. "LIHAT AKU!"

BRUGH

"Ukh…!" Yesung meringis saat Heechul mendorongnya hingga membuatnya terbentur dinding di belakangnya.

Mrs. Kim menahan napasnya. Tak percaya Heechul baru saja mendorong Yesung.

Heechul maju, dan beralih mencengkram kerah baju Yesung. "LIHAT AKU!"

Yesung menatapnya, Heechul terlihat sangat menakutkan dan putus asa.

Eh…? Putus asa…?

Heechul menggeleng. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Yesung gemetar. Yesung takut padanya…

"… Lihat aku Yesungie…" Heechul menatap Yesung, namun kini dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Senyuman penuh luka dan kesakitannya.

DEG

"… Lihat aku yang mencintaimu…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Heechul menarik kerah Yesung, dan membuat bibir keduanya bertemu.

Yesung tak sempat berpikir, karena ciuman itu hanya berlangsung cepat karena Heechul langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

Heechul lalu berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung, tak berkata apa-apa.

Meninggalkan Yesung dan Mrs. Kim yang membatu.

:::

**"… ****Lihat aku yang mencintaimu…"**

:::

-Seoul's International Airport…

:::

8 pm

:::

Mrs. Kim mengecek jamnya. Sudah jam 8. Artinya tinggal sekitar sejam lagi sebelum mereka take off. Pesawat yang tadinya direncanakan berangkat siang malah gagal berangkat. Terpaksa Mrs. Kim membeli tiket pesawat yang dijadwalkan berangkat pada malam hari. (Readerdeul: Maksa banget yah… Ucchan: B-biar!)

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak semata wayangnya. "… Yesungie…? Apa kau baik-baik saja…?"

"…"

Yesung tak menjawab. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan sang umma.

Mrs. Kim menghela napas. '… Sabar ne, Yesungie… umma akan berusaha mencari pengganti Siwon…' ia berpikir sejenak. Alisnya bertaut. 'Dimana Heechullie…? Dia menghilang setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya, tapi teleponnya tidak aktif…'

Mrs. Kim mencemaskan keadaan Heechul. Ternyata Heechul juga mencintai Yesung-nya…? sungguh membingungkan… Mrs. Kim heran kenapa putranya bisa terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi… Yesung telah bertemu Aiden… awalnya Mrs. Kim terkejut saat melihat surat yang ditulis Aiden dibawah tas Yesung. ia lalu membaca surat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum samar. '… Aiden ah… terima kasih…'

Yesung menatap kosong kearah depan. Tak sanggup berpikir lagi. pernyataan Heechul tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya shock…

_"… __Lihat aku yang mencintaimu…"_

Yesung tidak menyangka ternyata Heechul mencintainya… bukan cinta seorang kakak pada adik… tapi benar-benar 'cinta'…

Yesung semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah melukai Heechul, sangat melukainya. Karena dirinya yang plin-plan, karena dirinya yang seakan mempermainkan perasaan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

… Apakah seorang Kim Yesung pantas untuk dicintai sampai seperti itu…?

… Apakah… Yesung pantas menerima semua cinta ini…?

… Apa Yesung punya hak untuk melukai mereka semua…?

… Apa Yesung punya hak…?

_Gaseumeuro… neukkyeo boseyo…_

DEG

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Lagu ini… lagunya bersama Siwon… lagu yang selalu mereka berdua putar saat sedang bersama.

… Lagu kenangannya bersama Siwon…

* * *

**FLASHBACK: ON**

* * *

_When I hear the ringing sound of the phone…_

_The sound of his voice…_

_Unable to hide a longing heart…_

_… __Courageously He called…_

Jing~ jing~ jing~

Yesung mengernyit. Ponselnya berbunyi? Ia meraih ponselnya, dan menemukan nama Siwon, sahabat Heechul, dilayar ponselnya.

"Siwonsshi…?" Yesung tampak ragu untuk menjawab telepon Siwon. Bagaimanapun Heechul sudah melarangnya untuk mendekati Siwon.

… Ah sudahlah!

Klik

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Yesung sopan.

**"****A-ah…! Y-Yesungsshi! Thank God… kau mengangkat teleponku…!"**

Yesung dapat mendengar kepanikan dan kegugupan disuara Siwon. "Ne? ada yang bisa kubantu?"

**"****A-anu… itu… uhhhhh…"**

Yesung mulai sebal. "Kalau tak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku akan menutup telep-"

**"****C-CHAKAMANNYO!"**

Yesung buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Y-ya… tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, 'kan!?"

**"****A-ah! Mianhae…"**

Yesung mendengus. "Gwenchana. Katakan saja ada perlu apa!" seru Yesung (sok) jutek.

**"****I-itu… bisakah kau menemaniku seharian besok…?"**

Alis Yesung kembali bertaut. "Untuk?"

**"… ****J-jebal! Temani aku saja! aku tak bisa memberitahumu!"**

Yesung semakin heran dibuatnya. Siwon sangat mencurigakan…

'Bagaimana ini…?'

**"****A-aku akan mentraktirmu es krim!"**

"Kapan dan dimana?"

_The sun smiles, the moon smiles_

_It's like they're watching over our love…_

Siwon benar-benar menyekap Yesung selama seharian. Ia membawa Yesung menuju taman bermain, bioskop, café, dan sebuah festival di daerah dekat mokpo.

Kini Yesung kembali diseret menuju sebuah restoran mewah yang berkelas. Ia mengernyit. "N-ne? apa kita akan masuk kesini, Siwonsshi?"

Siwon tersenyum hangat. "Ya!"

Yesung terbelalak. "A-andwae! Aku hanya pakai kaos dan jeans! Tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan kita masuk begitu saja!" tolak Yesung. "Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Siwon cengar cengir tanpa melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

Yesung yakin wajahnya sudah memerah dari tadi. Untung saja keadaan sekitar cukup gelap karena malam telah tiba.

… Sayangnya diam-diam sinar rembulan dapat membuat Siwon melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

… Sangat jelas…

_Feel it with your heart… how much I'm in your heart…?_

_Spak with those lips…_

_For a long while…_

_Saying that you've come to love me…_

Lagu ini… lagu yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu Yesung sukai. Yah apa boleh buat.

… Yang lebih membuat Yesung bingung, kenapa pelayan restoran mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk? Padahal Yesung hanya memakai baju kaos biasa dan celana jeans… bukankah restoran semewah ini biasanya mengharuskan pelanggannya memakai dasi?

Dan apa juga yang dilakukan penyanyi restoran ini disini? Kenapa dia berdiri tepat disamping meja Yesung dan Siwon? Dan kenapa dia menyanyi sambil cengar cengir kearah Yesung? Memangnya Yesung kelihatan seperti namja kaya sombong yang suka mengumbar tip?!

Ah sudahlah! Toh Yesung kesini untuk makan! Jangan harap Yesung akan memberikan tip!

"Yesungie…"

Yesung mendongak, menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi sedang menyantap carbonarra yang dipesannya. "Ne?" ia terkejut melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah telah terpampang didepannya. "E-eh?"

"Kim Yesung…" panggil Siwon sekali lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman hangat diwajah tampannya. "Saranghae…"

DEG

"… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku…?"

Yesung sontak menggeleng panik. "A-aku bukan gay! M-mereka hanya orang penyakitan! Menjijikan!" bentak Yesung kesal. Crap! Kebiasaan buruk Yesung muncul lagi! ia memang suka asal bicara kalau sedang panik begini. Yesung sontak menoleh kearah Siwon, hendak minta maaf. Tapi kata-katanya seakan tertahan ditenggorokannya saat melihat raut serius Siwon.

"Gay itu bukan penyakit, Yesungie! Gay tidak menjijikan! Mereka sama dengan manusia lain! Mereka normal! Yang membedakan hanyalah… mereka menemukan cinta pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya…"

Yesung terperangah.

"… Dan aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang."

Sejak saat itu… Yesung menyadari…

… Siwon spesial…

"Yesungie!"

Yesung yang tadinya sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, langsung terhenti dari kegiatannya itu. ia menoleh kearah Siwon dengan wajah jutek, kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. "Mwo?"

"Saranghae!"

DEG

Siwon sudah sering mengatakan ini, tapi entah kenapa… bagi Yesung… selalu terasa baru…

"S-shirreo! aku bukan gay!" Yesung membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah, lalu dengan secepat kilat pergi dari situ.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang membatu.

Kegigihan Siwon…

Walau Yesung sudah menolaknya berulang kali…

… Entah kenapa itu semua terasa spesial dihati Yesung…..

… Entah kenapa.

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae!"

"BERISIIIKK!" bentak Yesung dengan wajah merah padam. "J-jangan dekati aku!"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku menolak!" ujarnya tegas.

Yesung mengerang kesal. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali~?"

"… Karena kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Yesung membeku. Ucapan dengan nada tulus itu… disertai dengan wajah Siwon yang menegaskan kesungguhannya…

Yesung perlahan menoleh, menatap Siwon tepat dikedua matanya. Setiap detik, ia dapat merasakan pipinya semakin menghangat. Setiap detik, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Dan di setiap detik…

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Siwon mendekat…

Yesung mendongak sedikit saat wajah Siwon sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Siwon sangat tinggi… entah kenapa Yesung merasa kesal. Kenapa dia tidak bisa setinggi Siwon? Padahal dia sudah rajin minum susu!

Tangan Siwon terangkat menyentuh pipi Yesung, membuat sang empu pipi tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, wajah Siwon mendekat –membuat Yesung tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"… I love you…"

Satu kecupan manis Siwon sarangkan pada dahi Yesung. membuat Yesung terpaku dengan kedua mata yang sudah membelalak. Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua mata Yesung dengannya. Menatapnya dalam, dengan sebuah senyuman menawan di wajah tampannya.

"… I love you."

Yesung tanpa sadar memejamkan mata ketika melihat wajah Siwon kembali mendekat.

Chu~

… Dan satu ciuman dibibirnya saat itu…

Telah membuatnya menyadari satu hal.

… Dia telah jatuh cinta kepada namja bermarga Choi ini.

"Hyung… a-aku menerima Siwon… k-kami pacaran…"

Orang yang pertama ia beritahu soal ini adalah Kim Heechul.

… Ya.

… Dia sangat jahat.

"K-kenapa kau menerimanya, heeeh!? Hyung sudah bilang untuk menolaknyaaah!" marah Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas.

"Appooo~!" rengek Yesung sambil berusaha melepas cubitan Heechul. Setelah cubitan Heechul terlepas, Yesung langsung melirik tempat lain. "S-soalnya… aku jatuh cinta padanya… dia sangat mencintaiku… jadi tanpa sadar aku…"

Heechul menatapnya. Pipi Yesung memerah, tapi bukan karena cubitan Heechul. Lihat senyuman manis itu. lihat tatapan mata yang seakan dimabuk cinta itu.

… Itu semua bukan perbuatan Heechul.

… Tapi seorang Choi Siwon.

Aku mencintainya.

Tapi perpisahan seakan tak terelakkan…

Saat itu mereka di bandara. Yesung akan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang. Walau sedih, Siwon berusaha mengerti.

… Lagipula, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi, bukan?

"Yesungie…" lirih Siwon sambil memeluk Yesung. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "… Apapun yang terjadi." Ia tersenyum. "… Aku berjanji."

Yesung ikut tersenyum, walau air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya sedari tadi. "Benarkah? Kau berjanji?" Yesung tertawa kecil saat bisa merasakan Siwon mengangguk. "Aku pegang kata-katamu! Kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku!"

Siwon bisa merasakan air mata mulai turun dari kedua matanya. Namun senyumannya tetap disana. "Dan jika kau yang melupakanku?"

Yesung cemberut. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" kesalnya.

Siwon tertawa mendengar rajukan babynya. "Aku bercanda~! Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku~! Bagaimanapun aku ini namja tampan yang keren dan mempesona dan-"

PLETAK

"Yak! Dasar narsis!" kesal Yesung setelah menabok Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baby…"

"Hn?"

"Aku, Choi Siwon, berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kim Yesungie baby~!"

Yesung sontak merona mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia meremas kerah coat Siwon, bisa merasakan debaran didadanya.

"Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah melupakannya! Jika aku sudah mapan, aku akan menjemputnya, dan melamarnya dengan puluhan burung merpati, ratusan kembang api, ribuan bunga mawar, dihadapan jutaan pasang mata!"

Yesung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Siwon. "Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati, Wonnie! Kau cukup mencintaiku saja! tidak perlu merpati, kembang api, dan apapun itu! Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku saja!" tukasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon tersenyum. "Ya…"

Yesung melepas pelukannya, menatap Siwon dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "… Dan jikapun seandainya nanti kau akan melupakanku, akulah yang akan menjemputmu, dan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Wonnie~!" ujarnya ceria –meski air mata tetap turun dari kedua matanya.

Keadaan Siwon tak jauh berbeda. Tapi ia juga tersenyum, bahagia karena mempunyai kekasih seperti Kim Yesung. "Hm~! Yaksok?" ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Yesung menyambutnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Siwon. "Un! Yaksok~!"

Lalu keduanya kembali berpelukan, tak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya.

Saat itu keduanya bahagia.

… Sayang kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama.

… Siwon kehilangan ingatannya.

Yesung menegang saat mendengar kabar Siwon dari Mrs. Choi. "Siwon… hilang ingatan…?"

Mrs. Kim disampingnya tampak cemas. "Y-Yesungie…"

**"****Tenang saja, Yesungie! Kami akan memberitahu Siwon soal dirimu! Dia pasti akan ingat lagi dan-"**

"JANGAN!" cegah Yesung panik. "A-ah! maksudku terima kasih karena sudah mau melakukan itu untukku, tetapi… akulah akan membuatnya ingat!" Yesung tersenyum. "… Karena… kami sudah berjanji…"

.

_"__Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."_

.

_"… __Dan jikapun seandainya nanti kau akan melupakanku, akulah yang akan menjemputmu, dan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Wonnie~!"_

.

**"… ****Aku mengerti. Kami percaya kau bisa melakukannya, Yesungie. Kami akan menunggumu disini!"**

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Ne! Gomawo, umma!"

**"****Apapun untukmu, sayang~! Baiklah, umma tutup dulu ne~!"**

"Ne~! annyeong~!" Yesung menutup teleponnya.

Mrs. Kim menatapnya cemas. "… Apa kau yakin, Yesungie…?"

Yesung menoleh kearah sang umma sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ne… dia pasti akan mengingatku… aku yakin."

Mrs. Kim masih menatapnya. '… Tapi entah kenapa, kau terlihat tidak yakin, Yesungie…'

Dan setelah itu, semua terjadi.

Terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

… Saat itulah juga Yesung membenci keputusannya waktu itu.

… Siwon tidak pernah mengingatnya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

Yesung tersenyum. Teringat lagi semua kenangannya dengan Siwon. Betapa Siwon sangat memanjakan dan menyayanginya dulu.

… Ya, dulu.

Sekarang… Siwonnya telah berubah.

Cinta mereka telah berubah.

Segalanya tentang mereka telah berubah.

Dan Yesung sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Yesung melamun. Apa jika… dulu dia tidak menolak tawaran Mrs. Choi untuk memberitahu Siwon langsung, apa dia masih akan berada dipelukan Siwon sekarang…? Apa mereka akan bahagia…?

'… Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh…?' Yesung tersenyum. 'Ya sudahlah… lagipula rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi kami bisa bersama seperti dulu.'

Ia sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Apa ini? Dia masih berharap Siwon akan datang…? Dan memangnya dia mau apa kalau Siwon datang?

* * *

…

_Kau mencintainya. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu itu, melebihi siapapun…_

…

* * *

Yesung memejamkan matanya, teringat lagi dengan kata-kata Aiden.

* * *

…

_Bukankah… semua orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua…?_

…

* * *

"…!" Yesung membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar keributan disekelilingnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan banyak orang telah berdiri didekat jendela, seperti sedang melihat sesuatu diluar.

Yesung mengernyit, ia berdiri bermaksud mengecek keadaan diluar.

Ia melangkah menuju jendela raksasa yang ada didekatnya, lalu mendongak menatap langit malam.

… Saat itulah dia terbelalak. "… Kembang api…?"

* * *

…

_… __Maafkan Siwon, ne…?_

…

* * *

Sejurus kemudian, puluhan burung merpati tampak beterbangan melintasi langit malam yang bersinar akibat kembang api tersebut.

* * *

…

_Saat dia datang, dengan segala janji yang dilupakannya itu, terimalah dia dengan tangan terbuka. Dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahmu. Lupakan semua salahnya padamu._

…

* * *

Tap

Tap

* * *

…

_Cintailah dia lagi._

…

* * *

Yesung berbalik saat mendengar suara jeritan yeoja-yeoja dibelakangnya. Dan dia menemukan… namja yang selalu ia cintai itu, berdiri didepannya. Dengan tuksedo putih rapi, setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya, dengan senyuman menawannya.

Dibelakangnya ada banyak buket bunga mawar merah yang menumpuk.

Namja itu melangkah mendekatinya lalu berhenti tepat didepan Yesung, ia lalu berlutut seraya menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar itu.

"Kim Yesung…" mulainya. "Maukah kau kembali padaku? Padaku yang bodoh ini. Padaku yang sudah melupakanmu. Padaku yang telah membuatmu menangis. Dan…" ia mendongak, menatap lurus kearah manik Yesung. "Padaku, Choi Siwon, yang sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpamu…?"

* * *

…

_… __Berbahagialah hyung…_

…

* * *

Tes

Tes

* * *

…

_… __Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sini…_

…

* * *

_**"… I… do…"**_

* * *

…

_Karena penting bagiku…_

_… __Melindungi senyumanmu yang begitu berharga untukku._

…

* * *

:::

Pada akhirnya…

Perbedaan cinta dan benci itu begitu tipis…

… Tapi bukankah mereka sama-sama perasaan…?

… Dan aku memilikinya padamu.

Kaulah cinta dan benciku.

L'amour…

Et la haine…

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

GYAH! TAMAT SECARA PAKSA!/plak

Itu~… awalnya Ucchan jadwalin(?) kepulangan Yemma siang kan? Eh Ucchan inget dijanji Wondad ada kembang apinya, nahloh… jadideh yang diatas, nyahahah/plak

Semoga suka dengan ending yang mendadak ini ne~! mian kalo banyak kekurangan~ mwahahha, kan mau lebaran, harus saling memaafkan~ btw, Ucchan minta angpao Ucchan dong…/pletak

Nah, masalah alternative route… Heenim sama Hae oppa kan? Ucchan berterima kasih buat yang udah memberikan votenya~~! Gomawoyoo~! Nah biar greget duaduanya gak jadi Ucchan bikin!:3/dihajar/ bercanda kok! Ucchan bakalan bikin dua2nya! soalnya lagi kepengen~! jadi semoga ditunggu neee~! Heheheh!XD*author gak bertanggung jawab*/plak

* * *

Ucchan mau balas review ne! berhubung ini chap terakhir~! Oke! Hana, deul, set, YAAKK!

Guest(s): "Udah Ucchan lanjut! N endingnya Siwon~! Gomawooo~~!^0^"

Jy: "Woh(?) gomawo reviewnya nee~!XD"

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: "*nyodorin tisu* Hiks hiks, jangan bilang begitu, Ucchan yang ketik jadi gak tegaaaTwT*hug Hae oppa*/digampar ELFishy/ yosh! Gomawo reviewnya neee~!XD"

Wonhaesung Love: "Ya gitu…/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya neee~!XD"

cloudswoon: "Hehhee, mianneTwT yosh! Nanti akan Ucchan bikin! Gomawo reviewnya ne!X3"

kim rose: "Ucchan jahat ne…/plak/ yosh! Maaf lama! Hahah! Gomawo reviewnya neee~!^0^"

Harpaairiry: "YOSHIOO~~! Gomawo reviewnya nee!^W^"

noonimELF: "*tersedak* eto, udah dilanjut…6w6" gomawo reviewnya nee~~!X3"

Nini: "KYAAH~! MASA?! JINJJA!?(Readerdeul: BERISIK!*gampar*) udah berhasil tuh~! Oke, gomawo reviewnya nee~!:3"

cloud: "Pertanyaan itu semuanya udah kejawab kan?*pasang muka tak berdosa*/plak/ yosh~! Mian lama ne~! gomawo reviewnyaaa!^0^"

jeremy kim84: "Itu bagus atau buruk? Happy endiiing~~~!XD/plak/ gomawo reviewnya neee~!^0^"

olla: "Iya, dan ternyata Yemma mencintai Ucchan/BUAGH/ oke, gomawo reviewnyaaa~~!^W^"

rikarika: "Yosh~! Harus Ucchan bikin, kalo gak digantung Heenim… gomawo reviewnya neee!^w^"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Ucchan gak jahaaaat!*jerit* … oke, mungkin sedikit!/plak/ eit! Dilarang cubit2! Ucchan lagi diet!(?) *ikut lemparin wondad*/plak/ sebenarnya bukan FF baru sih, tapi sambungan FF ini! Jadi endingnya berbeda, misalnya HaeSung route, maka endingnya Haesung!XD ditunggu yaaah!*balas jitak* gomawo reviewnya~!XD"

jia: "Iya… kaget yah?/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya neee!XD"

* * *

Yosh! Sampai disitu! Gomawo udah review ne! n semoga bisa menerima ending ini! Dua ending alternative sedang dalam tahap mencari inspirasi/BUAGH/

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan~!

Singkatin aja ne!

Review please?


End file.
